The Devil's Supernatural
by Obigity
Summary: Dean Winchester is a good man. He's done all he can to save his family by being stuck in Purgatory. It was better him than his brother, now it's only a question of getting a ride back home. Only to be reborn as a boy named Issei Hyoudou that is the host of something called a Sacred Gear but it doesn't matter what universe he's in as long as monsters are around there'll be a hunter.
1. Prologue

The Devil's Supernatural

By Obigity

 **Hello once more and many more to come. Once again my brain struck ideas and now this one is a lead off the first story I've written and no doubt I will still keep the same leads but this time I've come up with a plot that will be no doubt be awesticken. Dean Winchester comes in when he's thrown into a portal in Purgatory and ends up being the host of the notorious Red Dragon Emperor. Without delay here's the first chapter of Dean and his quest for salvation.**

 **Note** **: I don't not own any of the** **Supernatural** **series or** **Highschool DXD** **.**

Dean Talking "..."

 _DeanThinking '...'_

 **Draig Talking [...]**

 _ **Draig Thinking '...'**_

Catching The Wrong Ride

Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was only trying to save his brother by doing what he believed was right. All the way since the very beginning, he's played the role of the older brother to Sammy, even when Sam didn't want nothing to do with him. He's looked out for him with or without his consent and watched over him when dad passed away.

But he never knew or when it wouldn't be predicted when one or another would die because in their line of work it was expected that no one can live a normal life with the things they've seen and done. It has happened to them only seemingly to have died and there was no return. But by some miracle happened by some prophecy would have foretold them once again being played in it's game becoming fate's bitch. For Dean he stopped giving fucks when Castiel decided to play God and end up leaving him alone in Purgatory.

Which brings us to now…

After some time Dean's damn reliable (Before his angelic power was useful) angel, along with a for now trusted vampire named Benny Lafitte that knows a way out. After being on his own for almost 4 months, he's pretty desperate for a way back so they stuck a deal when they arrive at the gateway between worlds.

Dean moves behind some trees that litter the area as coverage from the unseen. He uses his speed which he's been using for months now to get closer and closer to the small clearing up ahead. He stops behind the final dead tree before spotting three crutched figures around what appears to be the remains of a male corpse.

' _Two facing away from me, one that has his attention on the meal so that will get me into his two companions before he has time to attack'_ Dean slips his hand onto his belt touching a blade would get the job done quickly. He pulls out a long handled dagger that looks like a enlarged curved saber tooth in his right hand and silently crouching towards the closest two.

When only six meters aways the targets Dean sprints at the closest one before decapitating him while he still kneeling over. The other one closer jumps up in surprize but like Dean predicted he slashes up way the other guys throat in full strength cutting off his head. The third after regaining his senses stands in an offensive position and charges. The cannibal right hooks at Dean's face which was blocked by an elbow, with a following of a leg sweep on the right leg contact. Dean maneuvered his leg to his chest and kicked the abdomen which was interpreted by a dodge and a side step to his right. The cannibal used this by grabbing the right arm that held his weapon forcing him into an armbar. But only to fail when Dean drops the knife into the left hand and swing under his arm at the man's exposed stomach which causes him to grunt in response but let's go when his face gets wailed on by Dean head. When Dean felt no grip his struck a twist left knee strike to his perpetrators damaged stomach, followed with a quick crouching swing he aimed at the left leg which causes the man eater to kneel over in pain. By a neck breaking and precise speed, Dean turns his hand at the neck of the man feeling the blade meet flesh and cut the man's head off quickly.

' _Lot of loose heads lately'_ Dean idly thought before he's tackled from behind by an unknown assailant. Dean turns this into his favor by rolling around and gaining a supportive position over the seemingly younger male. Dean's knife know is pressing down his both his hands on the weapon getting closer to the younger male's neck. Then the one underneath him face then changes into long, wrinkled, wormed, razored teeth head that tried to catch Dean's face with it own (face)? But Dean knowingly dodged the face assaulting using this chance to move his saber tooth blade up at the extended neck cutting cleanly the head off while it rolled to his right.

The whole interchange only last 40 seconds which was record for Dean for killing four Leviathans but it wasn't top on his list to celebrate a small feat.

Dean immediately gained his surroundings to check for any unexpected assailants, after the paranoia Dean relaxed slightly but still on high alert then whistled a small but high voiced pitch that was close to the sound of a steam pipe.

After half a minute the same sound answered back then from Dean's left he saw two figures stumble out of the woods with one holding a middle aged man wearing a grey trench coat, the other a bushy haired, pale as death, irishman wearing a black coat.

Dean moved toward the two within arms length and asked, "How's he wolding up Benny?" The irishman Benny with an accent, "Not well, I'd give the lad less than hour before he's drained angelically and then our big gun here goes down." Dean swore under his breath but played it well by looking at the sick figure and asking, "Cas, how are you holding up?" Castiel weakly lifted his head to answer, "I don't think I'll last much longer. The infection on my Grace is spreading faster than what I predicted. I…I think it would be better if we leave this place sooner." Dean almost had an urge to say _'no shit sherlock'_ but just went with an eye roll at the obvious statement.

Dean turned around to think on ahead of their plan to what they decided a while ago to get the hell off his war zone. Dean started thinking possibilities and strategy on their initial plan so he asked the more livelier one of the two, "How much further?" The irishman holding Castiel responded, "About half an hour nonstop without the typical monster. But that's what expected when you're carrying a beacon like 'Holy One' here." He nodded to Cas. Dean knew about that, but it still made his face cringe because carrying Cas will attract more trouble like a moth to a flame with his spiritual energy alone. But that didn't mean he would leave his friend behind for dead.

When he was about to say something Cas spoke, "It would be better to leave me. At this rate I'll just be a liability. You'll have more of a chance to escape than with me holding you down."

Dean looked angrily at him, "I won't do that man! Your really think after all the shit we've been through, after all this shit you've done for us I'll leave you for dead like an asshole. Cas you need to stop trying to act like a stuck up Princess and let us do what we planned alright?!" Dean was at the breaking point of just knocking this angel out and carry him out of this place if was the last thing he'll do.

Cas put down his head and said lowly, "Thank you Dean." Now Dean suppressed the urge to strangle Cas for his Goody-To-Shoes personality with all the constant thanking which really wasn't needed. Still he acted better than those other angel douchebag's, slowly Dean was teaching him the way of the Winchester but it came to a standby when they went to that strip club and had paid for Cas to get his "Happy Ever After"

Returning from his thoughts Dean asked Benny, "Where is it at?" Benny just looked over Dean's shoulder and nodded in the direction, "That way." Dean turned the way and looked back at Benny with his peripherals, "You need help carrying him?" Benny shook his head, "No lad, you just go on ahead." Dean nodded and jogged forward to spot for anymore trouble.

About 30 minutes later they didn't encounter any problems besides the weakened angel movements becoming more and more sluggish. Still they pursued without any difficulty and as Dean was help Benny carry Cas over some dead logs he remember back to when this started to happen.

Cas has been sick when they were sent here by that main head Leviathan fuck face. At first they expected it to be their greatest challenge by killing the guy for being all immortal and such, but it proved null when they stabbed the fucker with a sacred branch and killing him there and then. But the worm face exploded causing both him and Castiel to come here to Purgatory. Cas had to leave him because of his angel powers drawing up the other supernatural like a torch, but along the way Dean survived gained a vampire ally: Benny who claims that he knows a way out but is willing to show him if Dean were to give him a ride back to Earth. They found Cas and made a plan to escape this twisted infinite forest, when just last month Castiel got suddenly sick saying that his Grace was infected causing him to lose his powers and continued until it was drained killing him and his vessel. Cas being the noble ass that he is, gave Dean his angel blade he's been using instead of his main powers and insisted that it'll only be useless to him when he doesn't have the power to even lift let only swing it.

Tree after tree, the dead dark woods then finally started to thin out and reveal a rock hill that reached to a flat top above which Benny said, "Up that hill and we'll be home scott free." Dean seethed his saber dagger on his belt and took Cas's other arm helping Benny carry him up. It was hard since the angel didn't seem to find footing on the damn rock terrain but they managed without him just fine.

About halfway up, the left side of Benny exploded causing rock to spray everywhere. Benny grunted in pain as rock hit his body causing him to fall on the cliff face first carrying Castiel with him.

Dean on the other hand reacted by turning around to find 3 more middle aged men faces halved morphed that revealed their top to bottom fanged chipped teeth and their black nector eyes wearing black looking suits that reminded Dean of the lesser Leviathan's he used to hunt during his time on Earth and it probably was the same ones he's killed before, since Purgatory is the place for monsters to go to when they die.

Both men on the right ran up the hill after them with their hands turning into claws that looked like crow's feet. Dean went down to his belt were his holsters for his blades where his daggers were kept. In his right hand he held his own Saber looking dagger and in his left Castiel's Angel Blade, Dean kept a defencive stance since his opponents were highly dangerous just as a Leviathan.

The first Leviathan to reach him attacked him in the typical left claw swing that was clearly telephoned by even normal people could tell... Not that Dean was complaining, he just remedied the attack with an undercut to the exposed stomach with his Saber dagger and a stab in the back of the neck after he half spun behind him somehow still gaining balance on the hill.

The creature's face lit up in a bright light and a high pitched sound for a moment. Then it died to reveal a burnt, empty eye sockets face that smoked fumes from it's eye before falling to the ground.

The other Leviathan behind his buddy took a more tactical approach by going into a boxing stance mixed with a Martial Arts, his hand changed back to a normal human one but still had the sharp nails, he kept one hand forward when the other one protected his ribs. It was a weird stance but Dean didn't care he always fought the unpredictable and won.

Using the same stance Dean had an advantage on being higher up on the hill blocking his buddy from behind sight from doing anything rash. But still that didn't matter when another explosion occurred on his left side made him flinch and lose his balance on the hill causing him to fall backwards from the small quake. Black eyes ran taking the opportunity and tried to strike for his neck, but Dean kicked out to his chest and saw his tagalong doing something again and this time being smarter he rolled to his left the avoid the corpse on his right.

That resulted in the decimation of his previous spot.

Dean got back up on his feet as the with arm ranged attack got to his and charged head on at him. Using his angel blade to cut at the guy's face but was dodged by the other moving under his arm and striking using his knife hand at Dean's ribs. Dean leaped to his right tumbling a bit due to him fighting on a rock hill incline but still managed to stand on his feet. A quick exchange between the both him and knife hand guy but still had to problem of trying to stay balanced.

Dean then took the offence by slashing at the guy's arms using his daggers in the defensive position but still the guy managed to block his attacks and respond well enough for Dean to defend himself. _'This one seriously has good skill'_ Dean knew because it was close to when his dad use to teach him how to fight hand to hand. Keeping up with Dean in the same speed he realized it was going nowhere, so Dean's moved his arms back to see the any openings only to see the fucker slipped on some rocks and lose his balance.

He was going to hit when their support acted now of all times to throw another explosion between him and his colleague feet throwing them down the cliff. After about a 10 painful seconds of rolling he left go of his Saber blade. He couldn't risk stabbing himself with the wide ass blade like that rolling downhill and because the very, very thin handle made him lose grip. Still Dean rolled until he came closer to his other attacker below and used the roll into jumping right back on his feet then shooting straight at the guy with both hands on his angel blade.

The attacker's eyes went wide from the action which resulted in his torso getting punchered by the angel blade. Dean was met with resistance so with his might he pushed deeper into his chest. The creatures eyes and mouth emitted light by a very high frequency then it died down to reveal yet another burnt empty eyed victim.

Dean turned his face away from the abrupt light and looked back to see his wannabe murders scorched face. He was about to retrieve his blade only to be hit from behind making him and the deadass Leviathan to fall on him. Trapped by a dead body Dean struggled to escape only to feel heavy repeated beatings that felt like 90 per hour baseballs beaming his back.

He turned his neck to see the man raise his hand in the air with his fingernails started extending to 3 long, yellow, nasty, chipped inches. Just before his deathblow a 'sheek' sound came from behind his attackers' back causing the man's eyes to go wide and mount to fall open but with no sound. He just fell with a heavy thud with Dean's Saber blade sticking out his back.

Benny appeared behind the ass when he fell with one hand extended like he was tossing something. He moved down to Dean helping him remove the cockhead off his back and lifting him up with his free hand. "Thanks." Dean gruffed out in pain when he got to his feet, "No need, lets just leave this damnation of a place before any else surprising happens." Dean agreed by nodding his head, moving past Benny taking back the dagger embedded in the dead dickbeats back.

Both of them ran up the rock hill to the shaved top to see Castiel slumped on the edge against some boulder. The area was big only about ten meters out and wide, but still was something to look over because of the unusual waved rocked surface that seemed like a frozen sculpture of ocean waves.

Benny from behind Dean heaved like an old man out of breath, "He's….been in and out of it for a while…...by what I can hear by his heart...I'd say he's got a little more than 5 minutes...until he's drained completely." Dean walked over to Cas's side slapping his face (from what he thought was a light hit for an angel) waking him up but still groggy from his face expression. "Cas, you good?"

' _Rhetorical'_ Dean thought, "Come on man, you have stay awake." Cas looked around with an unfocused gaze until he stopped to look at Dean and spoke in a weak voice. "I can't….I can't even….. lift my body…...or...even feel anything." Dean grabbed his arm with a determined face as he lifted his up and to look at Benny who was still clearly exhausted from running up with Cas and running down to save Dean.

Dean, "When will it open Benny?" Benny getting back up still tired answered, "A few seconds just wait a little." After he said that a 'swoosh' was emitted from their area with a flashing of colors in the center of the clearing.

Turning their heads they saw a crack or rip in the air that seemed to flow towards it but not in. Visibly the air went around the crack like an invisible force. Dean turned back to Benny, "So what happens now?!" He yelled to him over the vacuum of air.

Benny lifted the sleeve of his jacket to expose his forearm nodding to Dean to do the same. Just as Dean was about to an explosion hit between the three throwing Dean apart from Cas towards the portal while Benny to almost a full hit of the attack by being launched into the air with the support of the intake of the gates wind by at least 8 feet. Cas sprawled on the ground towards the gate but not close enough for Dean to reach. When the Winchester tried to lift off the ground the strangest thing happened when Cas's angel blade started to light up but Dean could only feel the heat coming from it like it was cooking. The light from the blade shined like a miniature sun then it took a strange multicolored appearance, just that in an instant. Dean having no idea what happened lifted his head trying to regain his senses to find Benny getting on his feet to interpret an attack from yet another tuxedoed Leviathan.

Dean swore like a drunk sailor from the pain he felt all over his body and his lack of surrounding to spot the damn hidden Leviathan _'Probably followed those three stooges when they tried to catch Cas's weakened ass'_

'Shuck, Shuck, Shuck, Shuck'

Dean turned around to see the gate turning different colors from all the ones from the rainbow and then some others he couldn't he was trying to regain his footing he felt a tug on both his legs, like a tug that was testing to see if it needed him or just to test it see if he was there (Many women used it more than once on him while they slept and he knows what that type of tug he was talking about). Then before he knew it, Dean was dragged backwards towards the gate by some invisible force.

He heard Benny yell out, "That's not the right one! That's not the gate home!" Dean stomach fell to his feet, so doing what he does in quick decision, he clawed at the ground and reached for his belt to grab his Saber Tooth dagger to dig into anything to stop him from moving toward the unknown.

The rocks cut his hand making it bleed profoundly until his flesh was caught on a finger length edge. Using the blade in his right hand as a hatchet, he dug ahead and lifted himself forward to get away, slowly but successfully enough. But when he used his dagger again, the blade whipped itself backwards yanking his arm across the ground like it was lubricated with some weird shit almost breaking his elbow but still it must've tore some tendons from its overextension because the dagger fell out of his hand.

The dagger flew into the colorful portal leaving him one arm down and one about to slip from the blood causing a slick hold. His left hand now having an inch's left worth of space started to slowly losing strength as the portal behind him now started to suck him harder.

Dean's mind almost slowed down to the point where his heart was beating at a standstill, his finger were failing him so as a last resort he used his fingernails to dig into the ground only for them to split and crack from the pressure tugging at his legs.

Dean blinked his eyes once and felt the last of his strength leave him as also his nails uncurled and broke off his fingers leaving his in a weightless suspension taking him backwards into a doorway to God knows where.

His mind resumed as someone took his left hand and stopped him from being taken in. His feet up to his ankles were inside as he felt like he was in a wet sludge of some sort. Dean refocused his vision noticing his eyes were closed to see Cas using both his hands while still lying on his stomach. "Hold on Dean!" Cas called to him while struggling to pull Dean out. Dean could feel both his ankles physically being pulled by this wet sludge as it gripped him to take him in.

The whole Tug-Of-War exchange would last for 15 seconds, he didn't know how long it would last, but 15 seconds came to his mind as he mentally counted down.

Dean knew Cas wouldn't win.

He knew Cas was sick and dying, probably on low battery maybe even empty.

' _15 seconds'_

He glanced over Cas's shoulder to see Benny finish off the remaining Leviathan with his bare hands. Dean looked at Castiel…

' _9'_

Dean, "Castiel."

' _7'_

Dean smiled at him and spoke to him for the last time, "Tell my brother I love him."

' _4'_

Dean's hand finally slipped from all the blood as it went numb and broken from the angels grip, he felt the sludge suck him up as he looked at Cas's desperate face. As he was already taken vivid flashes of the people he's known and cared for over the years came to mind.

' _Bobby, Dad, Mom, Lisa, Kevin, Anna, Jo, Ellen, Sam'_

' _1'_

"Thank You"

Dean traveled inside the gate to be surrounded by waves of colors that seemed to obscure his vision. His body then started to feel like it was imploding in on itself, but the worst thing he felt was when it squeezed him into a smaller and smaller shape until he felt cubical in size. When he was down at the last of his life, he felt nothing at all, and finally all was dark.

 **Finished, sorry if there's some misspelled words that I can correct if you would kindly tell me. Not sure if it's your taste but I'll eventually get into the DXD but I have to explain things from the beginning like why Cas was sick and why his angel blade was acting strange. All will be revealed in time, but for those and probably the majority of you guys can guess what I'll write next chapter.**

 **(Hush, Hush No Going Around Spoiling It For Others)**

 **My story has just begun, this is just the introduction, I won't expect you all to see the moment where it builds up at this point but soon you will see the veil of my genius when it all comes together.**

 **Word count: 4200 yeah! (Small Feat But Big Leap)**

 **Expect another within next week or two. Unlike some writers….(Unspoken) that say that, you can trust me, I'm a man of my word.**

 **Until then….**

 **Pineapple**


	2. Extended Prologue

**Hello my readers, it's hasn't been that long since I last published the last chapter. But, I will type this one for you to keep it real between the times I publish stories and keep updates on what do. First this next chapter will now go into the grey zone of between here and there, also it may not be as long as the last one but I promise you the next chapter I will type up a storm on since it technically gets into the main plot. It may sound confusing but this is** **The Choice** **that will determine on Dean's behalf and it's all up to him to decide which road to take. Now without further ado here's yet another chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Note** **: I don't not own any of the** **Supernatural** **series or** **Highschool DXD** **.**

Dean Talking "..."

 _DeanThinking '...'_

 **Draig Talking [...]**

 _ **Draig Thinking '...'**_

Finding A New Purpose

Chapter 2

 _'Well it's a couple of ijgits that came inside my door...'_

 _'It doesn't matter any more you're my brother and I'll always be there…'_

 _'My name is Azazel…'_

 _'Did dad tell you anything before…?'_

 _'This one's for our mom...'_

 _'Dude you suck…'_

 _'My name is Castiel and I'm….'_

 _'I am vessel…?'_

 _'Sam that's not it…'_

 _'I tried to push it away but it keeps coming back…'_

 _'I am not an angel anymore…'_

 _'You don't even see it do you…?'_

 _'I am going to find whoever did this…'_

Dean's head felt like it was bristling with memories that was alternating between good and bad, just flooding him like a river. Dean's body felt light as paper like he could float away, but he couldn't see the place just plain dark. Still, it was warm where he was so he wasn't complaining because he wasn't hurting anymore.

It just...Him and he was reliving his memories that were exotic enough that it just pushed to and from, then shifted to one peculiar time which left a big scar on his heart.

 _'We're family and family doesn't leave one another…'_

Dean felt such a hypocrite at that moment that it made him want to punch anything or anyone that got in his way.

When he felt all that hate, loathful, rage build up inside of him. It made the blood start pumping that it rushed in his ears nearly colored his mind, that he had to shut his eyes to try to calm himself since there was no point in getting mad at anything, anymore.

While he calmed he thought of where he was until it occurred to him he just might have died and went someplace like a waiting room until he was put into either heaven or hell.

 _'Or Death was pissed at me enough to toy with me in this void until the end of time by just floatin here reliving my life'_

That was also a frightening possibility of not escaping Death's grip and by being tutored through his memories until he goes insane. Dean was going through different scenarios that involved more horrendous alternatives which leaned more on the bad side until he felt weight on his body more specifically his but, then he opened his eyes to see a index finger pointed at his head as if accusing him of something, which Dean's been accused of many things but not by someone pointing at him like he was the bad guy.

The finger was attached to an old man but Dean couldn't see anymore since the man's finger was making Dean cross-cross his eyes giving him a headache. Dean then regained his ground by thinking and clicking out ideas, while piecing things together on what the hell he was doing here. Things like this happen to Dean so it's not too surprising he's been in situations like this before, but this one was certainly new.

So Dean the ever so witty detective asked the basic question that involves a subtle approach, "Who the fuck are you?"

His way of talking to people and definitely not his best.

Still he felt something wrong, it wasn't the way he said it (maybe), it was the way his voice threw him off like he was vocalizing some cartoonish mouse. The old man's finger finally shoved off from Dean's face so now the Winchester could get a shot of the man: He was average grampa you would find at a retirement home with a long white beard that reached his neck with a slight blondish but white mustache that connect with the rest of his facial hair. His hair also long enough to grow behind his back which is white with a few blonde streaks. His demeanor was someone that would've been a lumberman at one point from wearing long sleeved red/black squared shirt under a green vest paired with blue pants.

The guy seemed strong and had the look to go with it, but his eyes told him that he was someone that lived a good life. From the old man's expression Dean would say he would be as jolly as the man spoke, "Someone who's giving you the life you deserve."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at him, not getting the fuck he's talking about. The old man continued, "I am returning the favor, not that you'll understand, but it is the right thing to do and it's a request from my family." Dean was about had enough of this who and what from Obi Wan, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The old man reached over and touched Dean's head which to Dean's confusion realized how small he was from his spot. "If you let me explain, then I'll answer the questions you'll have at the end, is that alright Dean?" The Winchester didn't know but he felt happy when the elder man's hand touched his head like he was being praised by someone he wanted attention from, but his training kicked in and his attitude came back while he 'tried' to swat the man's hand off him, "Just fucking tell me."

The old man smiled and explained by using both his hands like he was telling a bedtime story and Dean could tell that this was going to take a while, "Once a time before that, there existed a god. This entity loved everything so much, that his love grew forth other beings, so he created love for others than himself. It shaped and sifted to other creations which brought forth prosperity on Earth. But the love didn't stop growing and soon all the love overwhelmed everything that it gave birth to its opposite: Hate."

"Soon over the millenias these emotion spread like fire and the creator was left with nothing but guilt that his love created something terrible by loving something more than others. So he made a choice for the better of all: He hid away from the world."

"After countless eons the truth about his past was revealed and soon the world was to know about God's other that was with him during the beginning: His sister the Darkness. She was imprisoned by him for fear of his creations and locked away until one day she broke free by his most prized creature: Man."

"His sister threatened to drown the world back into darkness and this time taking him too… But there was hope." He lowered his hands to his chest as if holding a small child in his arms, " Where two _small_ " he said in a low voice that ran strong emotions in his eyes, "Creation convinced the Darkness to spare the creator by showing the love of family to her. She relented, so she and the creator talked."

"They were happy, like a family then the Darkness spoke of a plan to give those two people the peace they deserve. Nothing worked since these two fates were set in stone the day they were born and by changing fate would destroy everything that God has built."

"So they talked about the possibility of going to a time where nothing would break when changed, so it was decided one would live the normal life he desired and the other will have the second chance to find a new purpose."

"It may be cruel but I knew you would do anything for your brother and for him to be happy, would you give it to him?" When he finished Dean was awed by the man's...God's proclamation, still there was a few questions that needed to be answered.

Dean, "Why would I accept something that would tear me apart from my only family?" God just smiled to him and said, "Because you know that if Sam were to have a good life that it would be better off without you. As bad as that sounds, you wouldn't want to interrupt his life as of now, if you went back. Then it would just lead the both of you in the same direction as it always has." Dean could only mentally agree with, him since Sammy was better off without him and he's said it several times too. But there was always the family part that been killing Dean that he just can't leave him there all by himself, then again he would do anything for his brother to be happy now that he has a chance.

Dean, "What about heaven and hell?" The one thing he's worried about is the creatures of the night coming back out to stop Sam from having a normal life. God answered, "I will take back the heavens and rule once more but with less contact than you think. This time I'll send out my messengers to do their work and will now be more influential with man. Plus, I'll have the world be protected by the angels once again and this time I'll put them in their right places. Sam will have an archangel guarding him if the things come to close to him." Dean speculated and realized that God will give Sam the total 24 hour watch that he's needs to not ever be contacted with anything that that could harm him.

But there was that one thing bugging the back of his mind, "How do I know you're telling the truth or even believe you on all this? How do I know your God and not some other monster?" God only reached into his jacket's pocket to pull out a glowing white light that was attached to a black chord. Then God flicked his finger down as if to turn off a switch, which funny enough made the same sound and the light blinked out to reveal the amulet Sam gave to Dean that Christmas long ago. The same amulet that he wore for the last 21 years to was a symbol of his brothers love and apparently the only thing that could find God when it was near him Castiel stated.

Here it is in the hands of the man himself. Dean reached over and grabbed his necklace from him and just stared at it like an old photo. Then without warning he felt his eyes water as the tears fell out onto the ground and his amulet. Dean rarely cried because he was strong to the point of unbreakable. Now he learned the Sam Can have the normal life without him, but he still asked anyway to be certain, "Will Sammy be happy?"

God smiled beautifully, "Yes, he will." Dean nodded his head and cleared his eyes with one hand and looked at God happily and said, "Then I'll accept your offer." It wasn't a contract with a Crossroad Demon that involved sinister dealings, but one that gave him a happy ending.

The sun then beaked behind God's head which caused Dean to shield his eyes as God spoke to him for the last time, "Enjoy your new life Dean or I should say, Issei Hyoudou." Dean's vision adjusted to see God had vanish from his spot and for him to finally look around to see that he was sitting in a park on a bench with no one around.

Dean got off the bench he was sitting on to find that he had to leap off it to touch the ground. Curiously he looked at his hands to realize that they small as hell like they miniture sized. Now that he thought about it everything seemed kinda big, he moved to the playground to find one of those mirrors that hung around the areas. Conveniently he spotted one and was surprised by what he saw: An asian boy around 7 to 8, about 4'3', Brown hair that matched his eyes, wearing a red shirt and white shorts.

All Dean could do it was stare at it with disbelief like it was the most ridiculous thing he ever saw. God was really giving him a chance to restart his life by literally starting over. Dean could only fathom of the possibilities that this could have: School, Birthdays, Sports, Or even making friends, a childhood he always wanted. All of it seemed too good to be true, but all he could do is mull over the fact that God did _'this'_ (A gesture to his body) to him when he could've given Dean his old body at the same age as this kid.

Still instead of thinking about it too much he walked back over to the benches to find a black clothed tight wrapped bundle where God was previously sitting, along with a small note written in neat english reading "Walk your path." Dean looked at it questioningly before stuffing it in his pocket along with his amulet he's been holding, to unbundle the mysterious wrap God left behind.

What was inside made Dean confused as hell, his weapons he's lost back at Purgatory along with the Colt Dean was using there when Cas was sick. But he threw it away because they couldn't get anymore bullets, plus Cas was the one to find them when he used to have his angel juice.

Just as he was going to inspect them when he heard a voice behind him, "Issei-san, where are you?!" Instinctively, Dean snapped to attention and did an about-face that would've put even trained Drill Squad to shame, while hiding his 'equipment' behind his back.

An asian man in his early 30's wearing glasses came running toward Dean while waving his hand in the air as if trying to catch Dean's attention. Dean's first instinct was to be cautionious about the man in front of him, second was to reach for his dagger or gun in his hand for safety measures.

It goes without saying that Dean is still a little edgy because he just came out of Purgatory, the place was still fresh on his mind and like hell he was going to hesitate because he's in a younger body.

The man stopped a little out of Dean's reach to bend over while holding the armrest on the bench to hold himself up to catch his breath like he ran a marathon, while he rested he managed to wheeze out, "Son...Your mother and I have been worried….It's time to come home..."

…...Home…One word Dean was all distant from.

Home to Dean involves some cheap 3 star sex hotel along with Sam as they research a problem relating to monsters or unworldly destruction. Home to Dean is where Sam is, now that Sam is away, off to live a better life Dean also has to do the same. But it was easier said than done since his only family is gone.

For Dean it will take time to understand the situation at hand before he makes any choices on the course of his life. He's always been the rash one to go in headfirst then think about the consequences later but deep down in his gut Dean knew that he made the right choice to spare Sammy the pain of coming back to him only to drag him along to yet another problem relating to demons or angels.

Now that he thinks about it Dean's around the same age his mother and his house burned down all those years ago by that yellow eyed demon. It seems that God wants Dean to pick up when it all started.

Dean was never one to pray for anything heck even for gratitude but in a few rare occasions that happens Dean closed his eye and said, "Thank you." The man now identified as Dean's new dad walked over to him placing both his hands on his shoulders, making Dean flinch, not as bad as he would react, but just a little jittery.

The man lowered himself to Dean showing a face full of concern. His dad, "Son, why are you crying?" Dean for the second time felt the tears leak out his eyes but did nothing to cover or stop them. The man, his dad then embraced Dean into a warm hug that shocked Dean to his core, since he only allows an accepted few to ever once an occasion hug him (Garth included).

"I know that it must be hard to lose a loved one so soon. But Issei, it's better to make new ones and start all over to always remember the ones that you lost, but to also remember those that give you the warmth that you wish for. Never give up, one day, you may even see them again." Dean's heart was beating sadness and love so much it hurt. And the only way to fix it was to hug this man back which he did.

In this father to son (Not chick flick) moment of silence Dean reflected on all the good things that came out of his old life and he would make amends to do what he can to make sure he didn't make the same mistakes twice.

A real genuine smile creeped up on Dean's...Issei's face as he released his dad from the hold and spoke to his father, "Thank you dad, I really needed to hear that."

His dad only replied by rubbing Issei's head and taking Issei's free hand as Issei did his best by not conspicuously hiding the lethal weapons. His dad raised an eyebrow at it and pointed with his other hand as they walked home, "Issei,what's that?" Issei only response was the truthful one he could give, "Something my friend wanted me to remind them by."

His dad didn't pursue the topic, instead asked one more question as their house came into view, "By the way it's Friday and it's your turn to ask Kaa-san what you want for dinner."

Issei only turned his head away as he pondered tonight's main course only to smile and ask, "Do you think she could make some pie?"

 **Complete, not finished! (Don't think too much when I say it like that) But the count will continue to build as I plan ahead for at least a hell a lot more chapters then call it quits.**

 **I would like to say that this chapter was the opening for Dean to his new life and how it came to pass that God wanted Dean's life by letting it not be so shitty. Nothing much to say except this is still the Prolong to the story which the opening will happen in the next chapter. You might be mad since I pulled the big guy in the story but think about it, it make sense. Since who else can travel through the multiverse and time travel without disrupting the balance and is in debt to the Winchester's? Sure what I pulled was considered a Deus Ex Machina, but come on, seriously?… When has** **ANY** **crossovers not be considered one?**

 **Plus I'm one of those guys that want the story to skip ahead so expect a good chapter next time. Plus I wanted to discuss a few things on taste at this new arc so I would like the comments and advice as I progress into this story. Also I thought of a main plot that would** **Blow Your Minds** **literally but I would need Betas and such (If that's how it works) to get people to share my idea with so that we could work together one the story to get the idea moving. (I'm still new remember?)**

 **So without delay (I hope) I will make the next chapter longer (I promise) than this one, since the next one will actually be the beginning of the story.**

 **Hope you read and respond well (or not be straightforward) for me to think over about.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Pineapple**


	3. Follow The Thread

**Once again, hello my fellow readers.**

 **This chapter took a while for me to write since to be honest it was pretty long and sufferable to the point where I was literally drowning in scenarios that made me want to think twice of writing about, since I didn't want to do it half assed or come off on a whim. But I didn't want it to be deluded to the point of where I write things out and they are just bleak because they lack character or feelings. I wanted the same feel that Supernatural had when they expressed their emotions and same goes for Highschool DXD but since Highschool DXD was less emotional than Supernatural I have to balance the feel between the two since one has more drama than the other.**

 **As its stands, Highschool DXD** **lacks** **the actually character feeling that you can compare to, sure there's the tragic pasts of the characters but think about it: They are kids doing grown up stuff like murdering people and not thinking twice, they may be devils but it doesn't give them the excuse of belittling people. Yeah they have family and they always watch out for one another and they practically dot on each other to make sure they are feeling well about the situation at hand but you can tell that when it comes to shit hits the fan situations that they try their best to stay together, but to the expense of their own they would do anything to not lose that person. And we all have seen the reaction of Rias when she witnessed the death of Issei when he "Supposedly" got killed by Loki's son. It's like how the hell did she even be stable enough to face the death of at least one of her precious loved ones if she can't handle the real life problems when it all too becomes real by what killing herself just to vent out her anger, sadness, regret?**

 **What Highschool DXD lacks is the realistic side of reality and that's why it was so damn hard for me to fix or at least counteract this problem since it's not to be a dramatic show but also to me they're so blunt about these things and to me I see it this way: It's like they see a dead body (First season when they teleported to Issei where they first encountered Freed Sellzen) or a mass murder of their own get killed (Meeting of the Big 3) and all they do is watch and let it slide over them because they are too prideful (Like they act like seasoned warriors, but in truth they see most people like tools to their disposal and they grow attached to the person (when Rias tricks Issei to become her servant) like one would to an object). In the Supernatural side the two brothers at least check on one another to get a reaction out of the people they kill to make sure they're stable enough to keep on hunting (But they're Hunters so it wouldn't matter if they're stable or not, just...Stabler), it has the drama of making the show be more...Human, for the lack of word. So what I'm proposing is that things will get real by normal standards or a little more drama to touch on the borderline of true family and the Highschool DXD characters gets exposed to more fear and what happens when you think that love and the "affection" of family can solve problems.**

" **It's time for the children to stop acting like they could handle the problems or it's just another tragic tale of children wanting to play god, because if they follow that path then this tale will become another story of the Lord Of The Flies" the characters will know that it's not just the monsters that they have to worry about… But the people that hide behind their masks and hide in plain sight and wait to show their true colors when all hope is lost.**

 **Let the true horrors begin.**

 **Note** **: I don't not own any of the** **Supernatural** **series or** **Highschool DXD** **.**

 **Dean Talking "..."**

 **Dean side comments (...)**

 _ **DeanThinking '...'**_

 **Draig Talking [...]**

 _ **Draig Thinking ['...']**_

 **The Lucky Few**

 **Chapter 3**

Time Skip: (8 Years Later)

Destination: Tokyo, Japan The New Gallows

The shallow waters reflect the full moon's figure as it's light shined over the the city with a watchful presence. It did this again and again like any other time, but tonight was different, the streets were less busy and more silent than any other night. Usually a hobo or homeless would walk down these streets to either search of warmth from a fire, scavenge for food, or find their own makeshift homes.

They now live in these hoovervilles on the outskirts of the city since the dickhead fuckbuddy politicians decided to close down the shelters in the residency due to them "manifesting" the city. Bunch of douchebags if you would ask anyone, but nothing can be done for them except give them what they need and pray for their health.

Next to the hooverville on the opposite site of their camp is one building that stands out, a small warehouse that looks old enough to be considered a relic that looked like it could house three families. Nobody goes near the place because of it's local legend of being haunted and recent missing of one of their own in the past few days.

Their numbers start to thin out so they try to contact local law enforcement to help find their missing family or friend, but even corruption has spread to the enforcers of justice for they just ignore their pleas for help and turn a blind eye.

For three months they've been desperate and afraid, every night inside their makeshift homes they hear voices that sound inhuman while the unlucky ones get taken as they scream but it only lasts for a moment until absolute silence.

" _Gwough, Gwough, Gwough, Gwough"_

The horrible sound of someone coughing while they're gasping for air, it sounded like an elderly dying woman giving out their last dying breath in a hacking fit. Immediately the living souls within the area froze as the sound echoed inside theirs heads to their quaking hearts. All breathing and brain function cease as the next sound was emitted from outside their huts.

Two homeless individuals both females in their 40's held hands as they saw a shadow stretched under their metal door and stay there as if it knew they were inside. One of the women put a hand on her mouth to stifle her breathing, while the other clutched her chest as if thinking the creature can hear her heartbeat which who knows it probably could.

The thing outside their door stayed there for what felt like an eternity as if playing with them until one of the women gave in or made the first noise. Both of them were at the end of their limit as they clutched even tighter with both their hands as they turned purple from lack of air. Tears ran down their cheeks as their heads start to get light from lack of oxygen but both managed to hold on until the shadow in front of the door moved on, as it shuffled to the next unfortunate shack.

Both women breath out slowly from their noses as five seconds pass….

"AGHH!"

A scream came behind their backs as the lady with a hand on her mouth takes in a sharp intake of breath which was the first of two mistake. One it startled the other which caused her to yelp making enough noise to be heard from the outside. Second they were on the verge of losing consciousness with the rush of adrenaline pushed them to the edge.

In their hazed minds they saw the front of their door break open to darkness even with the moon out and the only thing they saw before they passed out was bloodshot lazy cat slit eyes as it enveloped them in complete utter darkness.

"AAGH..."

(2 Hours Ago)

"GROWLL!"

"OH, Come On! I just fed you an hour ago!"

A teenager about 5'11' with a lean athletic build said as he held a hand over his empty stomach while he walked out of a police station like a free man. The teen has Crew Cut brown hair, with light sharp brown eyes that unnoticeably glances around his surroundings every so often, he wears a red shirt under a black coat making his appearance look like some badass thug.

But it wasn't his good looks (Or maybe it was) that got him inside the police station, but his impulsive action that landed him in the slammer. It happened a while ago when three guys that were too fugly for their own good were picking a fight with a 12 year old and his mom, and things almost went deep south when one of the monkeys grabbed the mom and knocked the shit out of the kid. Then along came him the good samaritan that crossed paths and after three painful beatings later the cops showed up and had the balls to arrest the three including one Issei Hyoudou for being a "associate" (whatever the hell that means)

After an hour being cuffed to the bench he got released due to at least one good detective and eye witnesses, including the three idiots themselves sprouting outrageous shit like "Tell the demon we're sorry!" or "Protect us or he'll come back to eat my soul!" even "You reap what you sow!" and his favorite "I'm terribly sorry for being a disgraceful shitbag of society!" Funny thing is that he didn't even try to (Well… Maybe a little) give them a taste of fear. In the past and currently (as it seems) he excelled putting fear into people and others alike.

After that cluster fuck he left being thanked by only the detective, and the mother and her son for saving them which he just shrugged off afterwards, he saw the kid beam at him when he came in saving them from the jerkatellies, he's a tough kid tough so it didn't bother Issei even though it did feel nice to be thanked.

 **[Well That's Because You Act Like Some Knight In Shining Armour Which Is Bound To Woe Those Around You Even If It Wasn't Intentional]**

Issei shook his head _'Naw, it's just duty to help those when in need'_

The voice boomed again with a snort **[Sure Duty… It Doesn't Say In The Duty Description To Be Nice To Others, Just Get The Job Done]**

Issei just shrugged at the speculation _'Just trying to not make enemies'_

The voice echoed with what Issei could tell an imaginary eye roll **[Just Like Kicking Thugs Asses Won't Make You A Blimp On The Radar. You Heard Them When They Whispered What You Did When You Set Foot In The Place]** Issei frowned but conceded, he knew he was risking it by getting caught by the police half the reason because he happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and he also needed to get inside to hear anything about a case he's been following for the past week. He got wind of missing reports in smalls parts of Tokyo, not much to take a second look at when there's thousands of missing people everywhere in this time and age. But it wasn't the missing that interested him…. In this week's 'Weekly Bazeet' somewhere an article was written stating 3 male missing people mysteriously vanishing with no breaking and entering, no signs of struggling, or even threats or signs of being blackmailed, to top it off what even made the whole thing suspicious is that all three people left within the same hour like it was planned for no reason whatsoever.

After some digging Issei had a chat with one of his contacts to 'reinvestigate' the recent magician's act and found out that there was one witness: A 6 year old boy. After 'interviewing' the young kid, they found out the boy was awake when his dad left them. The boy saw his dad leave through the front door as he watched from the kitchen. What happened is the his dad opened the door and what he saw made the 6 year old pass out from shock: A pair of yellow eyes that burned as they etched into the kid's mind.

From the description the face was undetermined so all they had to run on was the 'eye discretion' (Ha. Pun) but it was enough for him and the tenant in his head to deduce several suspects: Either it was a wisp, mummy, vampire, yokai, werewolf, or goul. Both discussed the possibilities until two remained: Either a vampire or wisp.

That spread out a few lines which could explain reports such as a wisp could possess a defenceless person (when they are at their most vulnerable) or even when they're sleeping, different for a vampire for they need eye contact for a good while to actually "influence" the person. So from there they dug a bit deeper on the last known locations of the victims which came up scratch because one of the victims worked at home while the other two worked on opposite sides of town in office buildings. Which made it more frustrating since the three never had contact with any place, no friends that could be associated or linked to one another, hell even no individual that can relate.

So both accused were more than a shot-in-the-dark so instead of looking in the disappearance Issei investigated into motive behind them. After a few days he got a whiff that could be a possible lead. The thing is it's not the husbands but wives that had something.

During separate time's all three wives received a pamphlet when they felt their husbands weren't fulfilling enough, the pamphlet itself wasn't enough for anyone to even take a second glance, it even disappeared after a while.

At least his contact got a sketch of the paper from one of the widows, (Yes, usually in these types of situations the husband is most likely dead, but you can hope) from the design it looks like the average sigil glyphics that psychics or devil worshippers would use. Except when he research (A.K.A using the internet) nothing popped up so he instead of searching for demonic sigils he used business symbols and one close to the same design for a box company that renovated a couple decades ago at the edge of the city, they shut down from bankruptcy, leaving the place empty for about 12 years.

Issei was going to find more information in archives from the public library but that went least when the 3 stooges got in his field of view (A power he achieved for spotting an asshole by eye contact) During the time he was detained and waiting, he overheard a few off duty talk about a few more missing people go missing, except it's homeless so to them it's normal for anyone to ignore but the place they disappeared is extremely close to an abandoned warehouse.

So coincidence? Unfucking Likely

After his release of miscommunication they let him off with a light warning (Yeah, fuck them too) Issei walked back to his rented apartment that was his for the last 3 months for his studying and training at a university. Apparently they wanted him by his performance in most sports since he's good at the physical side and his grades can be labeled average for him to attend. Well, more accurately he was good at more than one sport that labeled him a 'Sport Prodigy' but since he had to choose only one Issei went to basic with either Kendo or Judo, he's qualified for either that will grant him a scholarship. So for the time, Issei is attending here during the summer to progress in his training and studying. It was also the perfect opportunity to get into the city and chase down some unwanted individual.

He walked inside a showy hotel that looks more a privately owned suite, on the fourth floor to room 41D and opened the door with a blank magnetic key card. Issei walked in as the sensor lights flickered on which ignited a lamp in the hallway that lead to 3 rooms. The one straight ahead lead to a king sized bed that has one window and closet, the two rooms on the left and right are the bathroom that has a sonnet attached, then the kitchen with one table plus fridge that extended to a living room that had a great view of the city, that also attached to the bedroom.

Issei walked in his bedroom to see a couple items such as a sports bag at the foot of his bed, along with a shinai on top of the bag. He directly went to his closet to find a black bag at the bottom, that was secured with a built in switch lock. Issei opened the lock and dug through his bag. He pulled out a brown leather thick book that had some papers sticking out, along with a belt holster that was equipped with two daggers on the left and right with some other unmentionables in smaller pouches. He looped the belt on his waist with a click and continued to dig in his bag when he saw an artifact that made Issei think over but pushed it aside along with a loaded one piece. After being satisfied with what he had he put back all the things he didn't want to take inside the bag and locked up everything as he headed out again. This time before he left, he picked out some fruit from the kitchen for a quick snack as he walked out avoiding the camera's as best as he could by taking the stairs and leaving by the broken emergency back door.

The only 16 year old walked the streets of Japan during after curfew hours, which Issei would give you the finger or concussion if any stranger asked him about it. After an hour, he reached the base of the homeless shacks and proceeded down the edges of the homes to get to the abandoned warehouse.

Every shack he saw was made of old wood or rusted metal panels put together in a crude mitch matched way but it was brilliantly made to closely replicate a small living space. Issei saw the building across the hoovervilles so he moved inside the camps silently as he could to not be spotted.

As he stalked in the shadow of the shacks he heard a noise that was foreign to him. It was an old cough that sounded more like someone dying. At instinct Hyoudou reached to his belt hip to take out a dagger that was 16 inches long with a very thin width. The blades surface was smooth and sharp enough to cut phonebooks in half. The knife itself was ebony colored to the handle which the grip was covered in a leather wrap that had five crystal clear beads.

Hyoudou held the knife in front of him, as he glided shack to shack while crouching, to make himself a smaller target, and also a low profile. Issei would have never squatted in these types of situations even if it meant a higher chance of decapitation, til there was that one time on a hunt where he got hit in the face with a green slime that burned his clothes that made a big impression on him. The thing stuck to his face and he thought he was going to die the most embarrassing way by suffocating on flubber when it detached from his face and ran off before he could kill it.

Back to him, Issei silently crept along yet another shack he saw about two more shacks until he reached the warehouse when he was stopped dead in his tracks as a cloaked figure wisped past him. It vanished issei unfroze to look around to see it disappear around the homes, Issei relaxed his muscles as he decided to follow Stevie Wonder to wherever hideout, shelter, graveyard, or underground loft (yes he's been to one of those) it may go.

The teen swiftly followed it while taking cover in shadows. The silent assassin tailed the creature until he saw it move to the ocean shoreline where it was nothing but rocks covering the ground and not even close to the abandoned box house! He saw the figure blend into the shadows as it once again disappeared behind a couple of boulders that went along the coastline. Issei walked cautiously on the rock reef trying to get the lead on the guy. After crawling on the rocks wobbling to catch up with the caped crusader and peaking over the bolder he saw nothing.

The thing vanished like a ghost, he looked everywhere but found that there was nothing, not even tracks. Issei twirled around in a circle as if expecting the creature to wave his hands in the air and say 'I'm over here' Sighing he walked further down the coastline away from the city and homeless shelters, he didn't go far when he was stopped by a ripe, clinging, vinegar stench that invaded his nose nearly making him lose consciousness if not for his past experience to withstand such smell that involved month's worth of bread and fiber. But still the smell was enough to make the steeled bodied masculine warrior hide his nose in his jacket's sleeve. As he daringly moved onward his eye caught sight of a small iron lid which he saw up close said sewer captioned on the top. The moon's natural light beamed down on the manhole as the clouds moved past like a divine sighting.

' _My spidey sense is tingling!'_

 **[Isn't That Just Your Common Sense? Well, The Only Difference Between The Two Is One Of Them Doesn't Work And The Other** **Is** **A Superpower]**

Issei rolled his eyes at the light jab while thinking, _'Dumbass, a spidey sense is a superpower Ddraig'_

Ddraig corrected **[No, I Was Talking About Your Common Sense]**

Issei's only response was a scoff but he knew he played into that one and thought of a way to say something back but nothing came to mind at the moment.

Ddraig **[Don't Think About It Too Hard Partner. You'll Just Hurt Your That Thing You Call A Brain]**

He open the sewer lid with his knife, while thinking with an annoyed face, _'If only I can find a way to hurt you, you just wait, the first thing I will going to hurt is your god damn pride!'_

Ddraig only made a smug remark **[And In The Process Yours As Well, Since We're One And The Same. Until Then, I'll Settle For Making Your Life As Miserable As Possible]**

Issei sighed again as he placed the lid on the ranged sized rocks, but the sigh wasn't one of defeat but one of resignation that he knew wouldn't or couldn't do anything to the ancient monstrosity known as the Great Red Dragon.

As he moved back to look down the hole to find it completely dark and the smell erupting in his face 10 fold. Issei fell backwards as if he was physically struck by the stench, he held his nose as his snot leaked from his nose from the bitter smell and his eyes teared up like he cutting up an onion or eating a California Ghost Pepper.

Not able to take it anymore, he reached out mentally and somehow in a strangled voice, _'Ddraig, a little help here!'_ Replying to his request Issei felt his nose clear up as well as his eyes healing from the acid wave. His senses turned sharper as his eyes can now pick out the small details such as ants crawling on the rocks to flies buzzing above a dead fish carcass.

Gaining resistance to the smell, he proceed down the sewer line by taking the built in ladder. As he ascended into darkness his eyes turned from his normal light brown color to a light lime glow. Issei's vision changed from a normal colored eyesight to black and grey as he landed on the floor that ran both ways down the tunnel. He only saw that both sides curved and vanish to wherever the hell it goes to. The floor issei stood on was the only walkway that stretched out by 2 meter cemented path that borderlined on the actual sewer waste which took over the rest of the tunnel. This was the only walkway going either forward or backward, so right now Issei would just flip a coin to decide which way to turn, but then again why let fate decide when you have a second opinion.

Ddraig, **[Go Right, Poindexter]**

Issei _'Thanks, scaly nipples'_

Ddraig only gruffed as Issei walked in the said direction, after he advanced some time in the direction he felt the air move a bit faster like a draft coming from which could've been a exit or opening of a sort. After walking for 10 minutes he came in contact with a small shoulder wide passageway around the corner that branched out to two different lanes. For some reason it reminded Issei of a catacomb labyrinth that would lead to the center of a evil lair.

Issei, _'If I was an evil minded monster I would use this place as my lair'_

Ddraig **[Thanks For Pointing That Out Captain Obvious]**

Issei ignored the sarcasm as he stepped closer to inspect the diverted path, he looked to see… Wouldn't you know, pipes running along the side of the small space which split off in different directions and even the pathways split off going left and right. The air flowed through the narrow path and he would bet his money that it would take him to 's lair.

The only thing to do now is enter this typical small narrowed size space that would drive clasper phobic people up the walls and regular movie viewers yelling at the screen, 'Dumb Bitch! Don't Go In There! There's Monster's Inside!'

 **[MOVE IT YOU SCAREDY CAT!]**

Issei shifted (jumped out his shoes) while his heart skipped a few beats then flatlined, but he recovered swiftly by shrugged it off and answered cooly (Not Convincing) as he entered, _'Not scared, just preparing for surprises'_ if Ddraig could make facial expressions this one would read, "Bullshit" all over it.

Issei continued forward following the air as it moved him to wherever it may go. As he moved one with the drift, going around corners light started to shine in the passageway making Issei turned off his 'night vision' eyes when it was bright enough to see normally.

' _Ok, that's not at all creepy'_ Issei remarked when he saw thick cobwebs cover one pathway entirely like a den of spiders were blocking it off on purpose. Moved to the next corner to find it lead to a room as big as a Gym with a medium height ceiling all cemented. The only problem was that not that it didn't have any other doors but instead it was filled with the most creepiest thing that even made the small space look heavenly: Spiderwebs running along the ceiling like decoration overhead lights at a high school dance or like string strung out a tapestry.

Carefully observing his surroundings, he moved slowly across the slightly webbed floor like stepping on glass barefooted. There was a hole that cracked the ceiling from either a past quake or from age, the gap opened up to the night's sky but the moon was currently covered by some clouds so it wasn't enough to see most of the room. Issei could hear the ocean's waves if he concentrated hard enough, also the draft moved out into open air making the smell of absolute death evade from the room so Issei turn off his nose resistance it returned by a normal sense. Once his regula nose 'returned' he noticed the place smelled like two things: Old and smelly feet.

After looking around nothing seemed off other than the creepy cider webs until he moved closer to one of the walls on the opposite side of the room. In his head he knew what to expect when he saw a lump sticking on the spider's web but he always verified to be sure it was real….. _'Ddraig...I don't think we're fighting a vampire….or a wisp'_ Ddraig **[What Gave You That Impression?]** He asked rhetorically but his voice gave away a little.

They both knew.

The moon's light illuminated the room enough to see the cocooned web human that was the 'lump' they were inspecting. It's brilliance illuminated the walls enough to see more lumps packed together across the room like strung up meat or flies caught on a fly swap, everywhere Issei now he he saw webbed up bodies from all sizes sprawl across remaking a scene from the movie Jeepers Creepers when the guy saw all the human bodies stitched up across the walls except this one had webbs.

Issei thoughts were calm and collective since this wasn't one of the worst things he ever saw, but instead he felt rage for the repulsive creature that did this to people which most likely half were innocent when they died.

As he walked around the encased graveyard he stumbled across an area which wasn't covered with a corpse and not to mention wind could be heard breezing through the thick web. Using his ebony weapon one of the beads lit up with a blue color as he hacked and slashed through the threads, cutting out a door. He used his jacket sleeve to push away the unwanted webbing, letting the rest fall to the ground as he brushed the remaining gossamer aside and stepped into the hidden room.

The room was a boiler room at one point from the looks of it, from all the pipes interconnecting to machines and the enormous heater lying cold dead in the far center. In front of him he saw seven slump figures stood chained along the walls on high pipes but enough to let some of them to touch their feet on the ground. Issei moved towards them looking at their faces to see all their mouths covered with a web that acted like tape. Everyone was passed out, tired, or dead so Issei had to touch their necks to see if they were alive. A soft pulse was felt from all of them which brought him much relief. As he checked the last person a rattling sound made his head turn back to his left to see one of the victims hazily opening their eyes. A woman in her early or late 40's with dirty black hair with grey eyes look around to see where she was til her eyes met Issei which caused her to struggle violently. Hyoudou ran up to the woman while talking in a low soft but stern voice, "Hey! Hey Mrs! Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you." After a few moments she calmed, _'Wow, that's was actually quick'_

Ddraig **[Must Be Your Tone Or Something]**

Issei could only shrug his head in agreement half believing it himself before quickly saying _'Or my good looks'_

Issei, "Mrs I going to cut the tape off, so don't freak out when I pull my knife. Ok?" She trembled a little but nodded hesitantly. Issei worked fast by shaving off the spiderweb since he didn't want to risk directly cutting it, nicking this woman face since he didn't know how strong the string was. The woman went dead still when Issei took out his blade but she didn't struggle so he worked fast on it only for only 10 strokes before he reached the surface of her skin, he set the blade back in his holster then plucked off the web like a bandaid. The elder lady took in a deep breath like she was drinking in the air. After she calmed down she spit out some cobwebs that got in her mouth.

Issei, "What happened?" The woman stuttering slightly answered, "W-w-we were h-hiding f-f-from that t-t-t-Thing! In our s-shack w-when it t-took us." The woman eye's widen as she spoke panicking, "Oh god! W-where's Kotami?" Issei put a reassuring hand on her shoulder quickly deescalated the situation, "She's here don't worry, you have to stay calm. Panicking won't help." Issei watched as she calmed down a little and took it as a sign as he looked over the chains to see them wrapped around her wrists chaffing slightly making her bleed, the end of the chain was looped back to the pipe that kept them all standing, and a keypad that looked brand new was the lock keeping her up.

Issei went to his utility belt behind him a smaller sized pocket holster to pull out a small chisel and a very thin looking wire. Stretching his arms to get closer to the lock he started to picking at the lock twisting and turning until he felt the gears inside move slightly. 'It's all in the tumblers' he quoted as he twisted the lock open. Taking off the chain he uncurled the bonds from the elderly woman causing her to instantly fall to the ground from the numbness in her legs and arms. The teenager set her down gently, "Alright just stay here while I free the other's it won't take too long."

As walked to the next one over to his left, he felt his senses go haywire. At the same time the sound of a thread being plucked rebounded the area, then the sound of the thread plucking started repeating itself going faster and faster like a choir of instruments vibrating off the walls. Issei slowly turned around and like a magician he conjured up his ebony blade in his left hand as he dropped his pick locks next to the fallen woman, while his right hand hovered over his right knife holster like it was a mexican standoff.

Right in the doorway stood the hooded figure tall and proudly as their yellow cat bloodshot eyes stared right at him.

Issei could feel the intensity of the creatures eyes size him up as it was judging him inch by inch, head to toe, skin to blood, flesh to organs, pound by pound.

What only took seconds felt like hours until the thing decided to speak in surprisingly feminine voice, "It's way past your bedtime."

Still not moving from the spot Issei smirked and replied, "I was a little lost."

One of her eyes turned pitch black by her pupils as they dilated like some freaky alien Sci-Fi movie shit as she questioned in a soothing voice, "If you're lost, I can help you find your way back."

Issei shrugged his shoulders, "Not from around here."

The woman spoke in the same soothing honey silk voice, "You too? Oh, you poor thing left out here with a bunch of _**Animals**_."

She stressed out as she looked down at the woman giving her a eye full of hate and towards all the people, while the woman just froze from the glare.

Issei not missing a beat, "Better hanging out there with the Bugs."

The woman's eyes narrowed and she tried to take the front approach dropping the act, "So the church decided to send their bellboys to do the grown up's work, typical of those hypocrites."

Issei shook his head again, "No, it's just lil ol me, sugar."

Her eyes turned sadistically gleeful when he said that, "So you're telling me that you came down here all by yourself?"

Issei faked by bashfully scratching the back of his head with his free hand, "Well, I didn't know what I was getting myself into til now. But it look like I all I needed to do was get some bug spray to get rid of you." That's when she closed her eyes and lowered her head like she was bowing until two _human_ hands came out her dark cloak and pushed back the hood to show her face. Undernight that cover was an astounding beauty that had fair white skin with snow white hair. Her face modeled one of the beauties you would have a wet dream about from her soft pale luscious heart shaped face down to her double D cleavage. For a moment, he was caught off guard by her beauty but rebounded when he reminded himself where he was.

Issei quipped, "So princess Elsa, wanna to let us go?"

She only smirked as she floated backwards as if inviting him to follow which he wouldn't be a gentleman if he kept a lady waiting. As he walked out without turning his head he spoke softly, "Miss, I don't know how long I can hold her off, but you need to make a choice either by not interfering and free those here or be afraid and run."

As he moved to to the door he heard her respond, "Boy, you think better than an old woman like me would rather save myself than think about saving others. For shame, you gotta have more faith in your elders."

Issei just smiled as he left the boiler room back into the lion's den.

The beauty still floating went towards the entry Issei walked in from and turned back to him when he was halfway in the room, "I can't believe you came in through that way." She crinkled her nose in disgust, "Even I won't go through there."

Issei held the ebony dagger in offence as he studied his opponent as she continued talking, "Interesting place this is, back when it was operational these use to be one of the smaller sewages that connected to Tokyo's main exit power plants to throw awake human filth. Til that one eventful day in 2011 when the tsunami hit and utterly destroyed most of the underground lines, this one was to believed to be caved in from the flooding. But no, it just stood firm as when I happened to stumble across it when I first crossed this world by sea." She stopped her history 101 talk to see Issei hadn't moved an inch from his spot. She continued, "And soon this place became my new home and for me to start fresh."

Issei then asked his share of questions, "Why are you targeting females when you clearly have something against men?"

She clapped her hands together like she was happily surprised, "You figured that out? Impressive detective work on your part, so I'll enlighten you. Those pigs are just my meals when I get hungry but the woman are my carriers. You see, I've been expecting soon, so I need hosts to carry on my children and by the smell of it those ladies seem ripe enough to be implanted with."

Issei made a sour face in the inside _'Blah, nasty. Forcible impregnation by an insect.'_ Issei could only imagine when the eggs hatch and they start eating the inside of both woman.

Squishing that thought he said with a fake smile, "Congratulations."

She nodded her head, "Gracias."

Back to his interrogation, "How did you take them?"

She only responded by shuffling around her coat to pull out one of those flyers that were described by the housewives. "I actually stumbled upon these summonings a while ago when I was scouting the area. Fascinating thing made by devils, I experimented on it and made a few tweeks here and there to make it instead send out to discharge a small portion of my magic for me to track back, like one of the human inventions, a GPS I believe it was called? No matter, when it 'reconnects' back to me I stalk the individual until I make eye contact with the scum and when I do I take them I leave in the night through their sewers."

Every piece of the puzzle fell into place as she talked on and all of it came together explaining most of the…

Issei stared into her eyes as they once again dilated except this time they seemed more like she was giving him a good blissful feeling and she asked in a very hypnotizing voice, "You feel tired don't you?" Issei's felt heavy as he nodded his head sluggishly and she spoke to him very sweetly, "Then why don't you just sleep there on the ground and I'll come over and sooth your troubles away." The ground did started to look like a soft bed enough to lay down and take a few moments to rest so Issei got to his knees as he touched the cold but welcoming floor…

Ddraig **[Stay Awake You Buffoon!]**

The voice in his head boomed across his head like a cannon being shot as he jolted himself up and quickly got back on his feet, watching as she looked at him with a mild shock expression on her face before it returned to her most sweet innocent one, "You are strong enough to resist my mystic magic? Well I have to say that you probably one of the youngest one's that ever got past my defences so quickly."

He pinched the inside of his cheek to keep himself awake as he gained back his footing and before things went down he asked her the million dollar question, "What are you?" A grin that nearly split her beautiful face took over as her black's eyes changed back to her 'normal' cat slit orbs as she answered, "In ancient Peruvian times in Southern America the people use to worship spiders." (something moved from behind her cloak) "They use to believe that they had mystic powers which was true to a certain detail," (8 white shelled spike grew out of her back) "I was picked to be a queen in a noble house of Devils." (A hairy white bottom of a spider's end grew out her cloak as big as a minivan) "The men of the group were disgusting by doing obscene things to the women around me so I ended up killing them all and I took delight as I drank from their puss clear vital organs dry to their bones. It was my first time so I was a little clumsy but I got the hang of it after my 20th victim." (Her 8 white legs touched and lifted her off the ground, the legs moved out 5 meters apart from each other and the size of just one leg alone was roughly half as long as a school bus) She stood at full height which nearly was as tall as a basketball hoop as she looked down at him confidently in her frightening but beautiful form that reminded him of something deadly but enticing, "Does that answer your question exorcist?"

Issei looked at her one and just chuckled as he rested his right hand on his hip near the handle of his other weapon. Issei, "So, Charlette (Pun) your MO was to find unloyal men and suck the juice out of them (Ha) while you build your army of super spiders...Well...That gotta be the most top 20 villain scheme I've heard so far this week. (Not even close to most horrifying thing he ever heard of) But before we get all sticky and drained (He heard Ddraig grumble about only he would make jokes in a serious situation) I have to ask. Why go after some middle classed men while you have homeless that are out in the open? Couldn't you just snag them without worrying?"

As cold as it sounded, he was curious of why go after the unloyal instead of the unimportant since they were more exposed for her to take. Her grin for once turned into a sneer as she scuttled around the floor tapping each time one of her legs came in contact with the cement. "I couldn't get to those rats when they stuck together watching each other's back if something were to happen." Her psychotic grin returned, "Then as luck would have it, they moved right next door and now I don't have to worry about venturing out there making complicated plan. It was all too easy: Make them separate by adding fear into their base by making some noises and taking some of the more braver ones in the night by the time they tried to warn others they just waved them off, it was more alluring to take the ones that put up a fight as I took them and they taste so much better when they blood gallops out their bodies as I taste their sweet luxurious nectors on their **Skin**."

' _Wow, we dealing with Hannibal Lecture on our hands.'_

As she said it with a soothing tone as if she was tasting her own words. She then looked at Issei with a hungry gaze, "Now that I introduced myself you can call me Arana or the white spider as I trap you in my webs and feast on your flesh as I pick my teeth with your _BONES_!" She yelled as she propelled herself at Issei with a blinding speed with two of her legs stretched forward to impale him, at instinct Issei rolled to his left as the woman passed him, while the bead on ebony blade glowed blue like the deep ocean.

As the was rolling he scanned and played out the most tactful ways to cut off one of her legs then get a close strike to her head. As his knee touched the ground he pushed off it the ground running behind she-spider getting close to her right hind leg. The distance between them was extremely close as he swung his knife when he neared her. Without warning her leg bent inward in an impossible flexible way then it 'flicked' back at him if if ws was a mosquito.

Issei twisted his body left to feel the spear leg skim across his jacket as is struck pass hitting air, rolling backwards as he saw the leg on the opposite side pierce at him in his projected roll. So he pushed both his hands on the ground and flipped backwards into the air acrobatically, the leg stinger didn't slow down as it just twisted upwards straight at his chest.

For any regular human they would be skewered right then and there if they were normal and inexperienced, but to Issei it was just a warmup exercise as he reached by cutting down at the onslaught with his ebony dagger a hard as he could. It was met with resistance when the two clashed making a clanging sound.

Her leg pushed him back to Earth as he skidded across the room to the wall with such force that it shook his bones. His right side of his body crushed a small remain of a human lump as he hit that it would most definitely leave a bruise, as he pushed himself up her tried to move himself up into a defencive position only to feel resistance on his hand. He looked back to see his hand had made contact with the web, sticking to him like glue.

He growled, as he cut the web off him, only to see that his dagger slid off the cobwebs leaving no cut or visible incision on mesh. The spider mistress seeing his predicament only smile, "You see, my webs are a special kind that can't be cut forcefully only divine weapons that can cut through mountains can only break my threads, even I have a hard time getting through, and that's not to mention my shell has been hardened by the pressure of the rocks thousands of feet in the ground making even the sharpest blades be shattered when struck, so you see that pathetic weapon won't be cutting through anything unless I intentionally make my webs weaker."

Issei frowned as he heard her explanation but his grin returned when he held his knife back to the web, "Then I guess it's time to turn up the heat." One of the beads color green shined for a moment then conglomerated with the blue color turning both into a fluorescent purple, sparks ignited from the edge of the knife then he buzzed cut through the webs like an electric chain saw. With no problems he gashed through the web like butter as it separated from his hand cleanly, he looked at his palm to see no webs attached to him which he better much expected.

The Spider Woman's face changed to shock but went expressionless as she saw his display, "I may have underestimated you, it seems like I have been foolish to think that would stop you." She lifted herself up high into the air at least 10 meters and behind her but curled in aiming the pointed end at Issei and fired a fucking spider web at him. Issei dodged it like a bullet. "You Can Shoot Webs Out Your Ass! That Not Fair! I Thought Only Spider Man Could Do Something Like That!" (He doesn't read too much comic books) She only responded by spitting out more at a faster rate, Issei was a blur moving fast but barely missing by a hairs breath and it looked like she was just playing with him.

After 5 minutes of playing the game of stick-to-death-dodgeball Issei was getting a little winded but he had a plan and for him to execute it he had to move her in the right position. Another fastball passed his shoulder as he twisted his body once more routinely out of the way to the left looking at her as she fired off another spitball at his head at least the speed of a professionally pitcher, quicker than the blink of an eye he crouched and rolled as another spitwad came at him.

' _Now Ddraig!'_

A green light erupted from his left hand, it died down his hand turned into a red gauntlet with a green gem implanted in the center back of his hand, along with sharp pointed fingers, it's overall appearance looked close to what a dragon's hand would look like. A deep powerful voice yelled out, "BOOST!" as he grabbed one of his encased pockets on his belt that had slots in it which made it look like a CD container on his belt and at the same time he touched his next item the same powerful voice yelled out "TRANSFER!" for a fraction of a second he held the item in his hand it turned a burning white beam of light, then he swung the object like a frisbee and it disappeared from the speed it traveled.

A whistling sound vibrated in the air the second he let go, in that second Issei saw her eyes go wide then 2 slits on both side open on the side of regular eyes to reveal smaller pupil less beads like ones you would find on a regular spider, she threw her body to her right as something pierced her right cheek drawing a thin line of red blood, she couldn't stop herself in mid flight as her head hit the wall that was unoccupied with no body.

' _Ha, nobody there'_ Issei thought idly.

 **[Lame]** was the only response he received.

Already in motion Issei was within arms distance while she was still in her daze from the intense headbutting as the wall she hit cracked from impact. He swung at the first unsuspecting front right leg with ebony blade which one of the beads shined hot bright red and he met with opposition but he pushed through with all his might and cut off the leg cleany in a messy way.

He heard her cry in pain as she snapped out of her daze. Issei was already making headway at cutting off her middle limb when immense pain erupted on his ribs as he went sailing to the center of the room, he rolled unceremonial on the ground until he recovered quickly then took a skipping halt on his feet while crouching.

Issei saw a flat deep purple sigil floating in front of her pointing finger aiming directly at him, "You!... Your little pendejo! Do you have any idea how painful it is to grow that back?!" She growled at him as he said casually, "No but.." He looked over at the fallen leg as is twitched every so often, "..Duct tape could make it look new. (Issei Shrugs) Just a thought." He said cheekily (Issei law: Duct Tape can fix anything)

His solution was quickly shot down (Literally) as she fired huge bolts of purple lightning at him. "BOOST!" Issei lept out of the way as it hit the ground and destroyed the floor he was sat on, he turned to see nothing left but a crater that could fit a golf cart, smoking and smoldered. Just as he landed on his touched the ground more shocking attacks blasted at him which made him once more again dodge the attacks except this time it could completely annihilate speed of the blasts between were only a second slower than her sticky balls probably because they took longer to cast, it was enough time to dodge better but it still more dangerous if he got hit. "BOOST!" He saw her eyes widen from his third BOOST, he took off like a bullet pushing his feet off the ground making rubble explode around him from such velocity, even the queen barely saw him disappear and reappear in front of her quicker than she could say, "Red Drago.."

The teen grinned _'Not The sharpest tool in the shed'_ Although her normal eyes couldn't see him the extra ones could, making her react accordingly by blocking the strike with her only front leg, she leaned back from his strength and striked her spiderleg at his torso, but he naturally countered by flipping backwards and landing on his feet as she continued to push by attacking her front leg forward, her middle left leg swinging sideways like a baseball bat and using both her hands palmed at Issei to summon more lighting for a nice touch.

' _No going back or going forward. So, onward and upward'_

Lightning struck, leg's pierced in the matter of seconds faster than the speed of mach 1, dust once again exploded and her leg's swept across only to feel nothing tear itself on, her battle honed instincts out of reflex made her aim the lightning skywards as Issei came sailing down. _'Shit!'_ He thought when the lightning came at him like a raging bull.

"BOOST!" His gauntlet yelled same as time seemed to slow down around him to where he could be thinking almost as fast as the speed of light with a little adrenaline to clear out the useless thoughts, right now his mind processed as fast as a supercomputer (Ddraig only says that it doesn't seem to do him any good because he's still an idiot. That jerk) Two solutions came to mind: The first was risky but the second was overkill that it could most possible make the place collapse in on itself, plus the second would take too long to install., so he had to made do with the first option but it would also kill him the instant he fails. Issei just smirked at the face of death or this case electrocution.

' _What's life without a little risk'_ As he held his weapon in front of him with the flat side facing the shockwave. Just before it made contact with his knife the two beads took a deep luminescent purple as lightning made contact with the knife. The hairs on the back of neck stood up, even goosebumps were prickling all over his body. Then he _**pushed**_ the electricity to the left and like a beam of light the lightning veered to the walls cutting all in its path and destroying a good portion all the way up to the roof making it look like someone tried to dig trenches in the wall.

Issei flew down like a righteous fury smithing the wicked witch as she yet again was in one on the short end, she slept with her three good spear legs to her right like a side dash, it was moot since Issei's blade cut across her stomach to make her gash out good dose of blood, she then took chance by clawing his left shoulder on his way down, but his jacket served it's purpose by taking the hit as it shredded the fabric instead of skin as he went down past her waist directly to her center leg taking it at the base of her body, in that second after she hit the wall again this time clutching to the wall with her legs as her hands covered her stomach while it bleed lightly, oozing down her white lower insecticidal body and to the floor like a broken faucet.

Her face twisted in anger baring her teeth (Well pinchers...Two big pincers in her cheeks and thousands of smaller one's inside her mouth where her gums should be...Issei silently pities the person she tongue kisses) Then she made sounds like she was coughing up her guts like an 80 year old man with lung cancer.

Not once flinching Issei watched with unblinking eyes as she removed her right hand that still held bits of his jacket mixed with her blood, the spider stretched out her long slender fingers out to palm Issei once again he thought with lightning but no instead he felt a tug on his jacket as she pushed her hand to the left like she was pushing something. For a second he was at a loss when he did move in air and hit the wall with enough force to break anyones bones and cracked the wall behind the webbs. He was smashed into a body which he was lucky wasn't still juicy but instead bones, but his shoulder took most the damage when he hit which made him feel beat like a pinata, along with his head stuck to the cannoned webb's with enough force to skewer his vision nearly making him backout.

His eyes fogging in and out but he could see her move on the wall to avoid the ruined ground in her state as she crawled her way to him on the walls while...Surprise, surprise talking villain-like monogue in anger, "YOU FUCKING RUNT! I WILL IMPLANT MY CHILDREN IN YOU WHILE I FLAY OFF YOUR SKIN AND BURN YOUR MOST PRECIOUS PARTS TILL THE YOUR BONES SNAP FROM THE HEAT!"

"BOOST!" Issei's eye came back into focus in an instant _'Sorry I'm too handsome to be a baby momma'_ He acted in his dilemma by using his free foot and push off the wall with his enhanced strength. Hedid get off the dead body but the web still stuck to him and his hair like inseparable elastic gum. One wall away from him he heard the woman spider rant in her hauntly snarky tone, "It's no use dragon, your strength is useless against my web's. Not only are they strong but can act like an elastic substance that can bend any way you can move and not break, now stop struggling and DIE!"

Issei kept kicking, pushing, and failing to remove himself from this 'sticky situation' so he made a small growl in his throat and said in frustration, "Fuck it, time to even the playing field." With his free hand he grabbed the climatic weapon as his gauntlet yelled "TRANSFER!" His knife turned bright red to the point it looked like pasty blood, on the edge of the knife it ignited into a spark of fire that spewed flames like a blowtorch. Issei dug his knife down at the web and like a fuse the flames ate away the mesh at a successful rate as it climbed towards the rest of the wall away from him miraculously. The knife's light reset to it's original state, Issei turned his attention back to his own predicament taking his knife as close as he would allow to his hair as the bead turned purple while he cut away from the threads and promptly fell as he carved himself out not including his shoe as it still was stuck in the wall.

Issei twirled on his hand like he was street dancing as another one of her spitballs came at him as he hopped off the ground into the decimated ground in a crouch pose. The Arana chick roared monstrous loud enough to shake the ground as she pointed both her palms at him while her bug but sprayedwebs at him, he took cover in another crater after that one was once again ground leveled into a deeper hole, she went frenzy hitting everything that moved while she was screaming, "THOSE WERE MINE! I COLLECTED THOSE FOOD BAGS TO FEED ME AND MY CHILDREN! NOT EVEN DRAGON FLAME CAN SCORCH MY WEBS! YOU BASTARD, DAMN YOU AND THAT BLADE OF YOURS!" As she rampaged on, Hyoudou heard the familiar "BOOST!" and disappeared from his spot to flash in the far right. She projected her attack at him, but before it could hit he vanished once again to flash on the opposite side as her attacks destroyed the walls.

At this rate while he was playing Marco Polo his lungs were burning like he ran a mile but it still made his legs feel like he was on fire and that recent Transfer took all the extra power all out of him leaving him 'normal.' "BOOST!" He took shelter as attacks flew overhead going half the speed she originally possessed and he could plainly tell half the room was on fire filling the room with smoke and the smell of burnt fiberglass. "BOOST!" Issei's arm yelled as lightning passed his head giving away his position. The floor was completely decimated and uprooted with every spot having been completely remodeled with holes the size of SUV's, the wall on the other hand were on their last straw from holding the room from caving in as the fire pressed on.

The non-human was moving to the sewage passage since it wasn't blocked by fire yet as she 'conveniently' was backing her way to the exit more likely to escape. As she closed the distance to the pathway she yelled at him, "DIE LIKE THE RAT YOU ARE RED DRAGON!" Her magic sigil pointed slanted up as a huge shockwave of purple lightning turning a little black as it hit the roof causing the whole room to shudder followed by the "Crack" as the roof caming crashing down like fire and brimstone. _'Oh, Shit!'_ The teenager thought as he ran fast enough to see the room fall around him at a slower speed as he moved toward the spider dodging the debris. He saw her eyes lock on him as she smirked as she readied another dual assault only this time Issei had nowhere to go except forward. On his last last resort he thoughts were of using 'that' since this place was coming down might as well make the most of it. It was proven unnecessary when a fallen debris which turned out to be a fiery corpse came falling with righteous fury connected with her head throwing her aim way off to his right on to damage the ground further. The distraction worked well in Issei's favor as he jumped in the air higher than her coming in like Michael Jordan as the voice on his arm yelled once more "BOOST!" face to face with the white haired hispanic as he slashed his trusted monster cutting blade across her eyes on the left side making her go half blind. She screamed horribly like metal was rubbing against metal when she violently like an animal coated her hand in lightning at his back as he came back down and this time she got him good.

Issei grinded his teeth hard enough to draw blood when his back felt it was on fire. Weakly he fell to the ground next to the exit as ladywebs moved around clutching her face saying things in Spanish that would make her parents take her to church as her dad spanks her with a belt.

Hyoudou stood up seething in pain as he limped to the sewage exit with enough strength to get inside and grab onto the pipes for support.

 **[Move Partner, We Need To Go For Now]** Ddraig told him in a soft voice that also hinted a tinge of seriousness. Taking the order Issei dragged himself forward when he felt a tug on his back making him stop and whirl back to see Spider bitch extended her fingers out to him, but with his enhanced vision plus fire this time he could see silver wires connect with her fingers running towards him connecting to his back.

The bitch even when she was clutching her face still had to nerve to smile sadistically as she squealed in delight like an eight year old girl on christmas. She pulled back her hand causing the youth to tumble back out to the subsiding building _'That explains how she used the force'_ he grabbed onto the pipes with both hands as "BOOST!" as the strength run through his veins. The silver wires pulled his skin like fish hooks refusing to let up their catch as she tried to draw in Issei by pulling with her unnatural state as she slowly walked towards Issei to not make the threads loosen. The only reason she wasn't blasting him was that it could destroy the path so he would have to make a choice that would make him the idiot of the century, he "BOOST!" once more and pulled so hard he heard his jacket rip and felt his skin peal off making his body biometrically cause him to nearly pass out from shock as he threw up blood mixed with pile.

 **[PARTNER!]**

Gasping in pain he moved forward like zombie, behind him he heard more pieces of the roof fall followed by the bitch screaming in pain. Issei worked his way through the labyrinth with Ddraig guidance, he stopped a couple of times and Boosted 4 times as he was told around 4 or 5 more Boosts then his power would reset. His back bled half the blood it did a minute ago still made him trip all over the place as he kept reaching out to support himself.

As he moved to the next turnoff a scream that sounded awfully familiar came behind him followed by the sounds of clicking and coughing. 'Doesn't that bitch just die already!' Still moving he turned back to see two white hairy legs reaching around the corner of the walls which made him just move faster. The chase continued as he ignored his pain and started running corner to corner swiftly as he could.

Then a smell he would most welcome flared in his nostrils as he saw the sewage walkway down the last walkway. He ran fast as he heard a crash behind that made him turn his head to see a deranged white haired hispanic woman. She screamed at him as he moved along the walls sideways to fit her ginormous ass and crawl at him as she hissed out, "EXERCISSSSST!"

Issei reached the end of the lane but before he left he took out another star and with abnormal speed threw it at the white haired crazy and this time he managed to land a hit and cut off her left ear. That pissed her off to the end as she shot like a bullet forward when he turned the corner, she erupted out the narrow aisle. Electricity hummed in the air directly at the one who inflicted pain on her.

To her surprise she couldn't see him til she felt the abrupt numbness on her back, Arana looked back to she the man stabbing her back literally. All her strength left her when she attempted pathetically to throw him off but her body refused to respond to her.

Stumbling around like a drunk she hit the rails on the walkway making her lower half fall in the sewer covering her in shit, but she somehow clung on the remaining rail like a lifeline as she gritted out her last words, "I-I-I a-am a-a-an A Cl-Class S-S-Stray D-Devil, I….c-can't l-l-lo-lose t-t-t-to s-some p-p-priest's b-Bitch!"

The only answer she got was for Issei to reach into his utility belt while putting his knife away to take out a flask and square shaped silver box. The teen uncapped the flask and drank from it with small sips as he breathed in the foul air, he looked down at the latina as she tried to move out the water's sewage waste. Issei then threw out the flasks liquid at her like a blessing, spraying her body with the drink, he emptied the rest on top of her head putting the item away as he used a tricked he learned a while back by opening the square box which turned out to be a lighter with his pants. Before he ended it, he said to her, "First don't insult my baby." He patted his weapon. "Second don't mess with my hair." he touched his sticky webs in disdain, "Thirdly..." He lifted the lightner over her, "..I'm not with the church." He dropped the box on her head setting her ablaze, she screamed in agony for a long while until her voice died as her legs curled up and in, like a dead spider would do.

Issei looked down at his feet to see the tip of one of her legs in the ground, he bent over (no longer feeling the pain) to pluck out the white object, he glanced at it interestingly as he put the item in a small drop pouch next to his star holding pocket.

A voice that sound like teeth grinding roared in anger **[YOU IDIOT! You Know What You've Done?!]**

Issei winced from the dragon's outrage as he spoke out loud, "Calm down, there wasn't anyway for me to escape when she held me so I…"

 **[Not That Precisely! But Yes, Shame On You For Not Thinking Smarter! But I'm Talking About Setting The Bitch On Fire!]**

Issei confusingly talked to Ddraig like answering a question from a teacher, "Because we had to get rid of the evidence?" Ddraig impatiently yelled **[GAH! This Place Was Left To Shit(Good One) The Waste Polluted Itself So Much You Can Taste The Methane Gas!]**

Issei froze as he looked down to see the charcoaled body's fire run off the bitch onto the human waste making a blazing trail of fire as it spread like lighter fluid, a very small noise that resembled air getting suck in until it whined like a bottle of hairspray throw into a pit of fire.

One thought came to mind as he "BOOST!" one more time as he Quicksilvered back to the room of fire _'Son Of A B..'_ Sparks flew in the aim as a fiery explosion rocketed the old sewage line, the fire ran inside the small passageway following the drifting fresh air. Issei following his trail of blood down to the room of death at the speed of mach 1. He made it in less than 10 seconds with the fire breathing down his neck as he turned each corner. He reached the room as it was still burning and crumbling, at his superhuman speed he would just go straight into the torture room on the unleveled ground while jumping around the debris that got in his.

A piece of cake.

He moved around falling part of the ceiling the size of a toolbox and managed to avoid the flames from eating away the rest of his sock. When he crossed halfway across the room he saw one of the pamphlets the feminist had float on the ground as one side had the sigils and the other side read in bold captions as caught fire as he continued to run, ' **Your Wish Will Be Granted** ' He ran dead sprint when the saw the opening of the room and that was when a rock the size of an elephant decided to fall right in front of the untouched room. It would've been easier to punch the rock to smithereens but then it would also allow the fire to enter and kill all inside with him.

So in favor of staying alive Issei did the one thing he always wanted to do since MTV Age Of Rock Music Videos: He got on his knees and electric slide. It was the most fulfilling move he's ever done as he felt the rock barely touch his cheek as his gauntlet now of all times vanished from sight. Time resumed as he rolled on the ground as the other room exploded the roof with a big bang.

The teen kept rolling until he skidded to a stop at the other side of the wall painfull, not enough to actually bruise but still painful enough. Issei clutched his head as he tried to keep the room from spinning, while he sluggishly tried to sit up. Groaning as he moved up, at the end of his feet with dizzy eyes he thought he saw was seven scared individuals huddled together looking at him spooked. Moaning again in pain he felt all over his body, he managed by not slipping to sit up and stare at the rock barricade the door as small fumes slithered around the room.

Taking in a deep breath he looked back to the hostages he said, "You guys good?" One man that was in his blue stripped pajamas stood up waving his hands in the air but couldn't say anything, so Issei sighing stood up walked over to him and took the web covering his mouth in a fast motion tore off the web like a bandaid along with some of his facial hair, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Issei sighed again this was going to take a while.

After an hour of removing the web's from the other mouths and finding another hidden door that wasn't blocked (since Issei wasn't willing to expose his monstrous strength) they were walking down another dark lane with this one to have no split offs. The few made a small torch with one of their clothes to light the way (Issei wouldn't have minded since he can see in the dark) by that hour he was answering some questions form the first woman he saved, "..And that was when I followed it to it's lair to find you all." Issei cover story was on a half whim, even so he made them promise to not tell the authorities his face which they all agreed to repay back their savior. The woman Kio talked to him, "You're saying that while you were trying to find a spot on the beach in the middle of the night you saw something in the dark and followed it here and beat that thing by setting the place on fire?" The sceptical elder asked the the young deviant whose only response from him was a shrug like, 'What? You expect something else?" and then he looked at her with a look that said 'Deal with it' She raised her eyebrow at him to question him more but his face said it all that he didn't give a shit what they think.

Issei's turn, he asked Kio, "How did you manage to break them out of the locks?" She looked over at Issei mischievously and said, "What you think you're the only one that knows how to pick locks?" Issei was a bit impressed because when she returned them they weren't broken like he would always use them. Then she said, "You were also doing a good job at it, if you were a beginner." Looking annoyed he asked, "What's that suppose to mean?" She smiled again, "No offence to the one who taught you but I was surprised that you even got the first one unlocked. You need a better teacher if you want to actually keep using those tools." His pride right then took a major blow that cracked his body like glass. In a hurt tone he said, "Well in his defence, he was good at it and it got him out of situations so it wasn't important or anything to learn on a different scale when I already master it." Keeping the image of the former glory (himself) teacher in high regards, since he didn't want to come off as someone half assing somethings and moving on once you learned all you can about the skill.

The woman still smiled at him and didn't pester any longer when their guild (Shaved face pajama man courtesy of yours truly) yelled in a whisper like they were trying to stay hidden, "I see light." Everyone looked ahead to see a dead end with a ladder built into the wall that went up to a covered top. The only thing they was was the moon's radiance shining down through four holes. Their guild took it upon himself by passing the torch to the other male occupant as he climbed up the iron ladder and started pushing the lid with his hands, then forearm and saw that none of those were working he started to hit the top with no success of even moving it even slightly.

After a few minutes with him 'trying' to even make the lid shift Issei had enough, walking under their 'trying hero' he said in a bored voice, "You done knocking some sense into that there arm of yours?" The man stopped hitting to look down at the teenager with inflamed eyes, "Keep your voice down! There could be more of those things around!" Again he whispered in a shout. Issei huffed as he yanked the guy's blue pajamas hard enough to almost drop his pant, smartly he dropped to the ground holding his sleepwear with a glare a the teen as he was going to yell at the brat but Issei's annoyed look sent to guy's tongue on hold. Issei climbed up the ladder as his left hand touched the lid and tried to push and conclude that it was stuck probably due to old age or a block on the other side. Well it looked like he was going to have to show his other side, if he wanted it to open.

The man now angry yelled in his whispers again, "Don't you think I already tried? I told you…" Issei cocked his left hand back and punched the top which exploded into the sky leaving nothing but the view of the night. The moon shined down on Issei's figure making him look like some divine godsend form above except this divine godsent wore a black ruined jacket, smells like smoke, has cobwebbed hair, and was missing a shoe.

Issei looked as the right of them for the better word: Gawked at him like he grew a tail. All he did was raise an eyebrow then looked at their 'guild' to see a priceless look on his face like he was some kind of alien.

Issei said in dry sarcastic voice, "Oh I'm sorry. Did I make too much noise?"

"Clang" He turned his head back in time to catch a glimpse of the lid falling next to the manhole.

Afterwards Issei had to physically push them out the tunnel one by one as some broke out of their awed filled state. Out they came in view of the so called 'haunted' warehouse standing between the city and homeless shacks. Before everyone went their respectful ways Issei gave them a friendly advice of not sprouting out crazy things of spiders or superhuman teens if they don't want visit a psychiatric ward or better yet he told them to forget this night ever happened, before was turning away the woman Kio spoke out, "Thank you for saving us." Issei felt gratitude and was going to say something until he got cut off by her when she said, "Even if you look like some Justin Bieber wannabe." Issei heart bled, while his image broke into a million pieces as he died a little bit in the inside. Hastily returning a snarked face as he used his defence mechanism that was sarcasm, "Well unfortunately Prince Charming was busy tonight so you had to get me instead, sorry for the inconvenience." The elder giggled as did everyone when they turned to go back home. After a while Issei walked out, but felt eyes on his back so he choose to ignore it, the elderly woman was going to yell at him to seek immediate medical attention when she saw the state his back was in, when before her eyes his back grew air bubbles and moved around his back like rats under sheets while at the same time his cuts closed but the blood stayed where it was until his back steamed like a hot iron melting away the dried blood.

Kio continued to stare at him with wonder even after his figure vanished behind a few shacks until her friend called out to her making Kio snap out of it but looking back one last time to give the strange boy a grateful look and returned back to her home.

Issei's body burned like he stepped into a hot spring for about twenty minutes until it finally passed leaving him red and hot, also a bit prickly cold like light frostbite nibbling at his skin.

That's when his tenant decided to talk out loud **[Issei..]** Ddraig spoke in his collectively calm **[Your Going Have To Explain A Certain Action You Did Without Second Thoughts That Would Have Most Likely Gotten You Killed Tonight]** His voice then dripped a little in the end with venom.

Issei shrugged his shoulders in a carefree manner as he answered out loud but still in the clear, "I picked the quickest course of action that required a quick getaway, so I choose the easy way."

That's when Ddraig erupted **[Exactly! You Choose Easy Over Safety! You Could Have Endangered Yourself To More Harm And Died Painfully More Ways Then One If It Wasn't For Me! There Were Other Options At First Like Going Into Balance..]**

Issei snapped yelling in a normal voice, "You know damn well that's not how it works! I would've 'reset' completely go into that or she would right now have my head on a silver webbed plater!"

Ddraig still pushed on **[What About Your Other Weapons Or Star When You Got Caught In That Thread! Not Peeling Yourself Off It Like A GodDamn Orange!]**

Issei, "And how?! I was a puppet! She was taking me in as she watched me so I couldn't do anything fancy, otherwise she would've just said screw it and bug zapped me outright killing me!"

Ddraig **[You're Doing It Again! You're Making It Look Like Your Life Is SO Meaningless That You Choose The Lowest Possibility Like You Want TO Die Or Something! Like That Year When You Sold Your Soul!]**

Issei gritted his teeth as he calmly answered back, "That's not true! I love living too much, the only reason was because I didn't have any weapon that could've happen to help improve the situation. The ones I had just aren't good enough."

Ddraig then said in a unreadable tone **[Is That What I Am? A Defective Weapon? A Tool That Doesn't Serve It's Purpose?]**

Issei groaned as he clutched his head as an upcoming headache grew, "Ddraig that's not what I meant and we talked about this, I don't see you as a tool more than me seeing people as more monsters to kill."

Ddraig tched **[But Issei, That's Just It! We Talked Not Using Me As A Tool Anymore. But Not About You Thinking Yourself As One!]**

Issei shook his head in denial before saying in an loathful voice, "The day that happens, when I go back to hell and be at mercy to another manipulative bastard only gaining for their selfish reasons."

Ddraig silently worrying over the thick headed host, sighing said **[Alright If That's What You Think Then I Have Nothing More To Say. I Going To Sleep]**

Ddraigs presence left him leaving Issei to wander down the empty streets of Japan to cool (Both mentally and physically) pretty soon, the teenager got bored of looking at the same buildings, "I need a drink."

 **Yes! I did it. I went and wrote an entire three Post-It's worth of one chapter (Yes that's what I write out my chapter on. Some write on notebooks, some write on notepads, some write on little memo pads, and I just happen to write my chapters on Post-It's) I was saying that I was sceptical about the relationship both Ddraig and Issei would have, Or did I? Anyway, they were to have a strong bond between the two since they were always together for the past decade doing things together trying to build a strong base to go on. It just became natural that Ddraig would look out for his host since he wasn't just an interesting one but also one that has been to other places and done things that would be humanly impossible. Plus how he would do anything for his family, that took the cake when Ddraig would realize how much family means to him and how it would effect Ddraig later on to how he would also treat his own kind.**

 **There are situations that needed to be covered in this going Arc but this is just the awesome intro you guys needed so the next chapter will go into his background persona along with a surprise for the next chapters to come. I need to still edit some smaller things that don't take up too much space in the story so I will do my utmost best to not get side tracked because I'm still psyched about one of the chapters that will blow your mind out of the water. Also if one would kindly explain the Beta Reader to me since I'm still a little slow on it, plus I'll need some volunteers that would take the time out of their day to help me with the main plot and soon be chapters. This time you will agree with me when you said that Dean or Issei had it coming, so I just hope to hear from you all the next oncoming chapters so I will take my leave and give my fair share of writer's intuition.**

 **Sayonara until then,**

 **Pineapple**


	4. Back To Scratch

**First, before I say my greetings, I would like first to apologize.**

 **I'm not in trouble or anything, but I wanted to say that in my last chapter that I went a little overboard with my intro before I went into my story. I was watching the show, and I just frustrated me how the Highschool DXD world worked and stuff that I wouldn't resist badmouthing them before I got into it. I read the reviews and one that stood out was that I shouldn't be quick to judge when it comes to the character development, and I had to agree. I was making a mistake when I said that they weren't ready for the horrors of the world when they already saw most of it to be able to handle tough missions and things that tend not to go their way. I apologize again because I wanted to get back at the group because from my view they seem all to their core evil when it comes to humanity. But inside from the development, I saw that they had to do what was necessary in those times and had to make tough calls that would leave a bad taste in one's mouth. So I will thank those who saw the error of my ways and help me understand that not everything is always in black and white, but there is some gray that's there too.**

 **As a second which is not an apology well maybe in it's own way with a little sarcasm but when there are reviewers out there that say that they don't like my work and such I couldn't help but say** _Sorry_ **that it couldn't be written any better. I told you from the start it was my first time that I would publish anything to people around the world to see, and have to say some are just too straightforward that they would just say that it's terrible because of the way I write. Well** _Sorry_ **that I'm too inexperienced for not being a New York Best Selling Writer, although you may not like the material I still not giving up that easily. I know that I may not be the best when it comes to writing out things and that's why I ask of you to help my improve along with my literature. I encourage you guys to help me so that one day when I'm good enough to go solo, I too can help you out with whatever literature you have trouble expressing.**

 **I don't know why it bugs me to write that paragraph because in most way's when I say it; it makes me look like some bitchy complaining brat that can't handle criticism. (Truthfully speaking, but I had to get that out of the way)**

 **Also a shout out there, I have seen a lot of the Fanfiction writers materials, and I got to say a lot you got the potential of becoming a great novelist. I was just glancing at random stories, and I want to say hats tipped to you for being able to write with experience like you've actual were there at the time (Either be real or just imagination)**

 **I would repeal my old words for saying that they weren't ready for real horrors (Hint, hint) so that's why I made a small tiny weeny little change in one of my future chapters that may possible, if not most definitely, will turn out squalid, even by Devil standards. They will do mortifying things that will make me (Arthur) look like I'm one twisted emo lunatic that does nothing in his spare time but cut my wrists as I watch Donnie Darko or get off on watching people torment themselves which border edges to Sociopathic Devil Worshipper. Hey, I did say that it will get darker only later in the story so just before the worst. I will tell you that I won't get to that level yet, maybe in several chapters, so that I can get settled on most of their background persona and stuff.**

 **Now I can do the formal oration that includes proper introductions with a greeting of sorts, followed by the recap of the previous chapter while at it blend it into this chapter. The what's, who's, why's, will surface for the first time as will more central figures and spontaneous plot twists.**

 **Let Chaos Reign**

 **Note** **: I don't own any of the** **Supernatural** **series or** **Highschool DXD** **.**

 **Dean Talking "..."**

 **Dean side comments (...)**

 **DeanThinking '...'**

 **Ddraig Talking [...]**

 **Ddraig Talking Out Loud "[...]"**

 **Ddraig Thinking ['...']**

 **Kicking Ass And Taking Names**

 **Chapter 4**

After talking to a few individuals on the street, he found a bar from the outside that fit the bill of what you would call a shady place. The building was like any other house except it had looked like it was built in during WW2 with some of its wooden features seem to be falling apart by age and by god he swears that the door was made of duct tape as it seemingly tried to keep itself together. Issei wouldn't be surprised if the place were filled with run of the mill thugs eating nails that have long hair which entwines with their facial hair. He prepared himself for the dramatic entrance that would follow with him getting looks but instead of that as he opened the taped door what greeted him was a decent looking bar with several people, if not less, men that looked like average men on their time off work.

Nobody even glanced his way as Issei walked in like he just escaped a burning building to the front of the bar taking an empty stool. The bartender, a tanned Asian man with streaked gray hair in his late 50's wearing a white apron and matching shirt, eye at him like he was the most curious thing that came inside his bar.

He spoke in a small voice that was close to a growl which would've scared about anyone that crossed him, "You need some water to douse that?" Issei giving a clearly fake smile said, "No, what I need is a shot of Bourbon and a bottle of that Jack Daniels right there."

The bartender raised his eyebrow at the youth, "Let me see some identification paper, and then we can do business."

Issei giving an annoyed grunt took out his brown leather wallet from his utility belt pocket and plucked out his fake ID, handing it over to the older man which he took kindly he zoomed in on the picture to Issei comparing the two. What seemed like an eternity the man sighed as he handed back his ID saying, "Look kid I know that you're way too young even to be in here, so I can't serve you anything."

Issei took in a deep breath as he put away his wallet as he blinked hard to shun a headache that's been haunting him for the last hour.

The bartender in his stead wasn't trying to act like an ass, but even he had morals, the kid was way too young even to start drinking, just looking at him yelled 'Youth' he didn't want to be the one responsible for ruining a teen's health by making him an alcoholic in the long run.

Just when he politely asked the brunette to leave, the bartender saw a drastic change in the teen's face, more directly his eyes as the kid spoke in a stern voice, "I've had a rough night, too hard for anyone to handle. I smell like an exhaust pipe, and I feel like ground meat. This headache I also have isn't getting any better. So I'm going to ask you Man to Man, can you give me a beer?"

The elder man was silent as he studied the teen's face looking for an excuse to deny his request when in truth he had plenty of reasons to turn him away. What stopped him is what he saw in the kid's eyes as he changed from one you would find in an active teenager to those that have seen much war and blood that he only saw in war veterans…..and what he saw in himself every time he looked in a mirror.

For now, his morals be damned, as he reached under the counter to pull out a small shot glass along with bottle half filled with Bourdon and handed it to the teenager.

Issei nodded his head in appreciation as he was going to take his first shot he was interrupted by someone sitting next to him. A tall relatively well-dressed man in his early 30's with black hair, purple eyes along with a goatee which was neatly trimmed, "Damn kid, that's the first time I've seen Tio-san serve someone as young as you." The stranger looked at the bartender as he also ordered the same drink, Issei replied, "That's because it's what I have that gets me around and you have to say some things right to get you want. The world's not giving you shit if you don't know how to give some shit back."

The man went quiet as he eyed the kid once then said, "You smell like an ashtray. What did you do, run inside a burning building to rescue a baby?" Issei was taking another drink from the bartender as he handed him the Daniel's, "Guahhh, well you say that I encountered a white-haired latina that might've been mad that I burned what was left in between us."

The man chuckled as he also took the same drink, "Girl troubles? That I can understand, you just need her to give you some space then run right back on in and give her ass a little slap, while you have some makeup sex."

Issei's mind went back to that psychotic Hispanic and shuttered at the thought of slapping her ass when she only had the lower part of a spider. Issei, "Na, more like a one night stand where things didn't get complicated when you wake up the next morning." An inside joke to himself, as the man flashed him a grin as Issei described his relationships, "So you would hit it but quit it, then tap it but wrap it...and split?" Issei gave a confirmed nod as he sipped some of his drink, the stranger continued, "Well I've gotten into a bunch of those myself since things never last that long. Though I would have a go with twins if they would do a double blackjack while wearing skin tight leather…"

(8 shots later)

The two moved on the pool table that Issei didn't notice in the corner front of the bar as they laughed and drank their beers and started another game of pool and talked about mundane things as well as which celebrity they would hit on.

(5 bottles of beer on the wall later)

They were back at the counter taking more shots as Cide (The black haired man's name) along with another random guy on Issei's right taking a shot as well. They have no idea who the man is, only that he speaks one word which is, "Kanpai!" every time they drink so they didn't mind more company. (They also think he's trying to get them to pay for free shots which they didn't mind either) As Cide-san talked about what his sex life has been like and would describe some of his adventures which were pretty impressive and some surprising when he spoke of a Mile High foursome, which led Issei to believe that the guy was filthy rich or had friends from high places.

As he talked on, Issei in his mind would've never talked about any subject regarding his sex times to guys since there is an unspoken sworn oath that those that get laid never speak of it to others unless it's sex jokes or those in need of advice. His words saying in the act of sex is very loyal, to never expose his or her acts to other guys since he sees it as kind of gay when he describes it, and he looks like a total douchebag talking about like they were trophies to be conquered. Whether he looks like it or not, he is very protective when it comes to dignity.

But for the life of him, Issei couldn't understand why he's heartily laughing with this man he hardly knows for an hour as the pervert was describing a porno act that he was supposedly starred. Only to be kicked out later on when in one of his scenes he sleeps with the director's barely legal daughter when she also wanted some.

(Perverts everywhere, no matter who or what)

(One empty bottle of Bourbon later)

Issei started to feel lightheaded with a little red hue on his cheeks, but he still had enough mind to describe one of his semi-illegal public "Affections" he did at a local dinner which they both ended up doing it in the one stall bathroom. Both men listened in on him as Cide had his jaw slightly dropped when he finished the story, "So you managed to do that, as well as make her take her bra and underwear off on the train. Did it once behind the park bleachers, twice in the bathroom, and at her home." Issei nods and adds nonchalantly, "Her kid came home as I was still banging her in her bathroom which she eagerly wanted to try shower sex, that stuff was complicated." The man whistled in respect for the teen that's been so daring at the risk of getting caught more than once, the kid was on the road to being a stuff of legend when it came to public 'fondness.'

Issei did it on behalf of the widow's request since she would never try something so publicly, but in the end, he made her open minded in the future, leaving behind one satisfied MILF.

The random guy held a perverted smirk on his face as he said to Issei, "Kanpai!" This time Issei smiled at him from the man's single vocabulary word, as he also raised his shot a toast to his moments, "Kanpai."

(One passed out drunk and their 21 beers later)

Their newly drunk friend that kept with them finally dropped out after his 15th shot as he laid snoozing away on the counter while Issei and Cide-san conversations progressed to their 21st shots. Issei felt a little tipsy as Cide looked fine or was superb at holding his own, "Dean, you are the most interesting brat that I've had the pleasure of drinking with, and that's saying something." Issei raised his shot as did Cide did the same as Issei proclaimed, "And you are the first pervert that I ever met that had a BDSM, with actual whips and candles, I may add."

(Anyone would be embarrassed to admit having one but Cide-san seemed proud of it like he has no shame…...For that, Issei respects him slightly more)

They clanked the glass as they downed another shot.

(One hour later)

On the other side of the room 'Dean' was holding a microphone as a Jukebox from the late 80's played as he 'sang' along with tunes he picked, "Suh uh luvely…...Fak!...…..Wellcum ughh hotle califona…..." His 'singing' practically slurred each time he said a word as it turned into the world's worst audition.

Issei's other hand raised to his lips as the beer in hand as Cide cheered him on the sidelines like any nice person would do idiotically: to cheer on the drunk. The onslaught of offensive but garbled words that turned up the mood of the bar into a more optimistic one which was appreciated from the bartender as others began interacting more with the 'fun timers.'

As Issei's crude singing continued the bar's tape door opened in and in walked in a large group of young adults that had an air of cockiness mixed with pride around them. Issei kept on singing as 4 of the men in the group separated from the rest to swarm the empty pool table leaving eight behind, three being women gathered together chatting as the five guys left to order drinks.

That's when things got out of hand quickly when one of the girls gave Cide a look while he was still cheering on 'Dean,' her faced turned into a devilish one as she left her friends swaying her hips seductively and appeared on his right, "Hi handsome."

Cide looked over to see an average looking brunette but rather cute around her early 20's wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans. (Yep, shits about to go down) So naturally Cide talked (flirt) with the brunette, Issei still in his little world sang his tune that came naturally. Until a bang interrupted his musical, he opened his eyes to see one of the newcomers looking pissed at Cide, as Cide from Issei's angle was grabbing the brunette's ass cheek but she did nothing to resist. (in one minute, everything goes to hell)

The guy looking like an ape about 6 foot 3 with sandy blonde hair and over bulged muscles walk over to Cide and started to cussing him out, but Cide as magnificent as ever seemed bored as the guy threatened him, then Cide just said something that made the giant ape turn red like an angry bull.

Just as the man looked like he was about to get physical, he yelled at him for all to hear, "You fucking old timer! I'm going to kick your drunk Alzheimer's ass back to the curb where they left your disco ass on." The look on Cides face was surprising at either the old timer or disco insult, as Cide was going to say his piece before things got ugly, Issei interjected their squabble, loudly on his mic with words they could sort of understand, "Hay ass shoes! Tat's my pervert….drunk bud your talkin too….Jus…..(Gulp)...igor him, you frat boy rejects!"

Most of that was the alcohol talking (Maybe also a hint of his consciousness) but either way it caught their attention. The offender's friend next to him looked at Issei as if sizing him up with a sneer as he saw his tattered clothes and burnt appearance, "And who the fuck are you?" His friend said in a highly arrogant voice.

Issei still in his drunk stupor managed to give a wolfish grin while gaining a confident composure as he spoke in the mic surprising with clear words like he was faking his drunkenness earlier, "I'm Batman, and I'm also a young player that has plenty of ass-kicking experience to dickless pricks such as yourselves, than a regular jackass accomplishes in a week, and I'm going to add you to the count if you want to play like that."

The guy behind him the fiends-friend looking bored glanced at Issei unimpressed as he told him in a dismissive voice, "Why don't you just go back to cleaning chimneys kid." Issei still smiling chuckled out as he rubbed his face and said with an edge, "Well if that's how you want to play it."

That went well over as all three looked at Issei with looks like you would give that if anyone moved first then you were the first one out. The man behind the blonde apeboy walked away with his other buddy in tow, but for reasons unknown the tall blonde just stood there looking at Cide in a kind of trance that they just brushed off. Firmly they came apart from Issei to show off their heights as they both lumbered over Issei by foot, "Midget," The unlazy one said intimidatingly, "You're not half the size I am, and that's because your mom told me while I fucked her silly."

Issei felt irked at the comment but kept his same smirk on his face (You want to play it that way? Ok then) as he countered, "Really? Cause if I remember your mom and sister told me otherwise after they got passed around your buddies like loose change."

...

…

…...

(For future reference: If there's one button don't want to mess with it's talking about his mom or him taking pride in something he values also dearly)

The young adults face flared in loathly at the teen as he got in closer to Issei's space. The jock said with heat, "Alright bitch, you're going through all 13 layers of hell when I'm through with you, while I piss on your face and cut that stupid hair off since you look like a Twilight fag fan."

 ***SNAP***

Was the only sounded that came after that, Issei dug his heel into the jackass's foot causing the guy to bend over in pain. Issei getting the perfect haymaker to the right that gave out thudded noise, possibly giving the man a concussion as he grabbed the back of his shirt tossing him behind with ease, the guy full body slammed into the jukebox making it screech momentarily before it changed songs.

~~Drum Intro~~You ready Steeve? Envy? Mick? Alright fellas, Let's GO!~~

(The Sweet: Ballroom Blitz)

Issei grinned grew to resemble the grinch's as double trouble came in wide-eyed swinging at Issei's ribs in a proper stance and a good job at the movement for carrying it out. Only for his fists to connect to air as Issei moved his body in an impossible way and grabbed hold his wrist with his right hand as he twirled around and delivered an left elbow strike square in the face, feeling his teeth break from impact. Issei took a wide stance one he learned in Judo as he continued the fight by slipping his right hand to his opponent's front shirt likewise with his left hand as he lifted and threw the man over his shoulder as he yelled in surprise when he with the tables and walloped his head on the floor knocked out.

' _Two down.'_

Issei a little hazed turned his attention to their gang to see all had his undivided attention were locked on him with caution, even when he stumbled a little as he walked over to Macho Man. The Hulk Hogan snapped out of the daze and looked over at Issei as if he had a death wish even to fight him, what they didn't expect was Issei to grab another beer on the counter that somehow appeared there and started to drink again since his own was already gone.

Minitank ignored Cide for 'Dean' to give some payback for his 'bros' defeat. He grabbed his ripped jacket behind and had his left hand cocked back to give him a Cross Hook, Issei turned in so fast that the beast couldn't match and gave his a casual jab with his left while another hand still held protectively on the beer. The hit wasn't what the big guy expected from the young ashed delinquent (Ha, get it?...), the punch felt like he was hit with steel plates or professional boxer instead of an ordinary kid. Issei's beer arm hooked on the man's limb that was still attached to his jacket and twisted inward in a modified armbar twist. Taking the man's neck with his right bringing his knees to his stomach knocking the breath out of him while slamming his head on the bar counter whacking his brain hard enough to see stars.

~~Lightning!~~

Passing his beer to his other, he slung his arm around the dazed bulkheads neck in an armhold choking the man until he felt him pass out from lack of air. (Gulp) 'Dean' chugged in the alcohol, but got bored as he looked at it then dumped the rest of it on top of the unconscious Hulk buster with uninterest. _'Fuck these guys have bad taste in beer.'_

The rest of the boy scouts looked warily at Issei as he easily took down their big guns, but what annoyed 'Dean' slightly was Cide not paying attention to the fight that he started rather still be flirting with the brunette as her girlfriends gathered around next to her looking a little anxious at Issei.

The group broke their fears as both men at the bar simultaneously grabbed what they could, one holding his stool as the other threw a full beer at his head. Issei tilted his head as the beer whizzed past his head missing it shattered behind him while the stool man swung at Issei across his body. The teen leaned back his body as if falling as his leg kicked out, his barefoot connected with the man's sternum sending him also fly backward, Issei stomped forward getting his grounds as the other man hit his head on the edge of the tables OKing the punk sending him to Lala land.

Balancing himself out the teenager looked at the beer thrower (Real shame) that came at him with a Tiger Palm technique to his throat. The threat was smoothly (As a drunk can get) evaded by ducking and swinging down at the guy's head with his empty bottle making it shatter on his head also sending him to the ground, "That'll…...teach you…..not to be wasteful….even if it's shitty."

(He hears a grunt on his right as his passed out drunk friend agreeing with him in his sleep then he went right back to snoring)

It still wasn't over; the three pooled buddies came at him with pool sticks as one stayed behind looking uninterest at the fight continuing on his game of shooting pool. The three amigos came around the tables blocking him off from any exits, cornering him down like an animal. Issei amped his game by going into a boxing stance to the centerman as well getting a good view of the two flanking his left and right. In his peripheral vision, he could see Cide laughing at something as he got the attention of all three girls while they too ignored the ruckus in favor of the flamboyant playboy.

' _How does he do that?'_

The jockeys left and right swung their pool sticks in synch front and behind him, falling to the ground like a log missing him the one in front took the chance with a swipe to his head. Issei reached behind him to grab anything to block, and he grabbed a wooden stall as he defended himself. Using the chair as a shield as they backed off on his left the guy acted first taking a swing at his head to only be blocked again by his good guard he kicked out his barefoot connecting his shin hard, knocking the idiot to the ground as the guy screaming clutched his leg in pain.

The teenager threw the chair forward to the middleman with enough force to slam the frat boy backward and over the tables; another one bites the dust as the guy hit his head on the wooden floor sending him off to the land of unicorns and leprechauns.

Hyoudou rolled away from the next pool strike, accidentally managing to get on top of the man still clutching his leg while accidentally again elbowing the poor saps injured leg. For now, he ignored his cries of pain as he took the fallen man's pool stick turning in time to dodge the last man standing swing with the weapon as fast and hard as he could, out of control as it went past Issei's head and instead only to hit his buddies head (K.O.) flat out by dropping backward out cold.

"Sorry Takao-san"

The teen thrust his stick at the exposed fiend shoulder, but the man turned his body sideways as he swiped while he dodged at Issei's head. Ducking and tucking his head in like a turtle, Issei could feel the stick brush the top of his ashy hair, quickly getting to his feet holding his weapon like a two-handed sword.

The last man mimicked his stance to an offense. Issei moved away slowly while other guy guided to him, stepping over his unconscious friend they backed into the corner of the room with fewer tables and move room for them to swing.

Issei the one to break the ice acting like a noble one asked, "Ladies first?" That got a reaction out of him.

The adult cut across the pool stick only to be parried by the teen. They went on for a while, mostly the man giving it his all to overwhelm the younger fighter, but Issei calmly evaded and blocked each strike until both their pool sticks were crossed pressing against each other, trying to push back the other with pure strength. Til Issei thought it was best to antagonize his opponent in the Deathlock by doing his best impersonation of Bane, "You fight like young man, with nothing held back." The adult yelling like a barbarian threw his head back and slammed it against Issei's forehead only to feel like he hit steel, the man stopped his warrior cry, backing off to look at Issei weirdly before passing out, dropping (fainting) to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

' _Well, that was easy.'_

Issei surveyed his surroundings finding the man the 'ran into' the jukebox was awake groaning in pain.

~~It's a Ballroom Blitz~~~It's a Ballroom Blitz~~~

Walking back over the bodies he went straight to the man responsible for this mayhem, the place Cide once sat in was empty along with a note with a huge wad of yen under the shot glass. Taking the note it read:

 _Dear Dean, thanks a bunch of care of the trash. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten these lovely ladies to agree with having a foursome with me, you truly are a man of Lady Luck to hang around. This is for the drinks and damage on me; I'll be seeing you again soon so until then ciao,_

 _Sincerely, Your handsome sex deviant God Cide_

Scoffing as he wondered about how he would get about finding Issei only to remember the guy was filthy rich, but not that he could find him because he gave out a fake name.

Shrugging to himself, he stepped over to the bartender who was currently cleaning one of the glass cups like everything around him was a normal day occurrence, and if that were so then it would explain the duct tape door. Counting the money, as he said, "Here's for me and my pals drinks (Give him 20000 yen) and this for the mess (hands over the rest of the dough)."

' _No, not filthy rich, Insanely filthy rich boy'_ Issei thought with a little jealousy.

Taking the cash without even saying a word, Issei walked out to the entrance, but his feet didn't go any further when he looked over the nonparticipating audience. Seeing that none of them even seemed fazed by the scenes, Issei lazily gave the last adult a stare as he got into a sloppy fighting stance and said to him, "Final Boss fight?"

The man looked up from his pool said shortly, "Na." That confused Issei's like it didn't matter to him if he beat the shit out of his friends, but the man explained, "I only came here to have fun, not to get in a pointless fight."

He returned unbothered to his shooting game and Hyoudou accepted the answer from the man as he wasn't going to pursue another brawl.

The night welcomed him as he stepped out feeling the cold air cool his body lovingly. Walking not even two steps a sultry voice came from behind him that sounded like a cat's purr, "Good evening, nya. What's a boy like you doing here all lonesome?"

Turning around very slowly the first thing he saw was two magnificent looking boobs the sizes of watermelons, both her perfect jugs were firm as if they begged to be touched. Both of her breasts seemed to defy gravity and float without sagging which was an impressive feat considering their size. Those two snuggle puppies are what many would call a marshmallow heaven and a great motorboat.

Looking past her (With much difficult) chest the woman wore a loose black kimbo that showed her incredible long slender legs that ran up her thighs and went no further as the robes hidden the rest of her goods. Around her neck she wore an amulet or some heirloom that resembled an expensive necklace with small silver beads fashioning a dreamcatcher looking webs on the outside while in the center a green oni rested, an unusual design by looks but the gem was the eye catcher of it like it demanded to be acknowledged.

The shape of her body looked like the perfect hourglass figure, her face which had a heart shaped feature give her golden eyes a kind of feline feel to them not to mention her long silky raven black hair that flowed around her shoulders made all of her look so….Sinuous.

Deep inside Issei Hyoudou his body reacted strongly that it nearly took his entire willpower not to jump this cat and make public love right then. Since his body was partially turning against into a primitive feral state, he suppressed his urges and gave the living wet dream a smile and said smoothly (Although he looks and smells like a fireplace), "Why, looking for you of course."

She quirked her eyebrow (God that was sexy) as she asked curiously, "Nya, why is that?" Issei put on one of his many wicked smiles that he uses to boost (Pun) his sweet innocent charms that gave his eyes a twinkle. "I had a bad day, and a friend of mine told me to find a smile on a beautiful girl, so would please smile for me?"

She did just that, walking over to him seductively (International or not) and stopped after getting into an arm's length worth of space that he would clearly see the natural milky white skin like flawlessness has never touched her.

The busty woman slightly leaned forward and took in a whiff of him making his hopes and dreams crash right then, "You smell bad." The woman said flatly crushing his chances to zero, but then unexpectedly she smiled at him with the same twinkle he gave to her as she said, "It's a good thing I like dirty boys."

In his defense he never expected a drop dead gorgeous woman to advance on him, not that he was saying he's ugly or anything, but the reaction of his jaw hitting the ground was expected from the unforeseen turn of events. She walked by him slowly to say what would be the dealbreaker between them, "Plus, you got a cute but, nya." She pinched his ass breaking him out of his dream and into this better reality.

Issei grinned like a fox and thought of one last thing before they went to where she was staying and rode the waves for the entire night til next one was, 'Wasn't that supposed to be my line?'

(One week later)

The crowds gathered vastly out and around the city as the taxis packed up heading to the popularly designated areas, out of most populated areas three always will be packed to the brim: The train station, grocery center, and the airport. Today though the international airport frequently flew in and out with people like ants as the passengers start their studies at the university or going back to school as the summer came to an end. The crowd moved around disorganized except around those that pose a greater authority that gets around; people can tell that have high importance just by either looking or feeling at them.

Like that would explain why people are avoiding a brown haired teen that exerted an ominous feeling from deep down inside their bones they knew that this individual was savage. Other than that it was that or the black cloud hanging over his head, and his face resembled one who found out that shit was in his cereal as he headed toward his gate with the same face.

The ticket receptionist looked nervous when the shoved the papers in his face, like he was going to stab the passport in his gut. The teenager was no other than Issei Hyoudou or so says his papers as he took his seat in the front with first class for him being a V.I.P for the university that came with some benefits. As he stared out the window, he recalled this week's whole ordeal in a certain meeting that more or less gave him enough to mull over.

(Flashback)

An Asian man in his early thirties with dark blonde hair, green eyes, standing 5'11 walks into a rundown store at the slum parts of the city. The shop markets trinkets from all over Japan to sell to half-witted travelers that crossed into being sucker into inexpensive gifts. As the man walks in he see's various items that any regular Japan nerd nut would give their leg to have. Walking by the display items ignoring the collectibles… _'Is that a Fingertrap?'_ …..as best as he could, he stood at the cashier a younger teen with shaggy jet black hair, gray eyes, white shirt with the words 'Japan is best' written in blue letters.

The older adult placed his elbows on the desk as the teenager spoke in an exaggerated voice, "Welcome to the world of secrets, tradition, honor, and treasures, if you seek to understand such elegant wonders I would recommend taking this exclusive edition of 'Tour of the Past' for only 800 Yen."

He grabs a pamphlet on the book rack that read 'The World We Know' but the man ignored the offer and asked the teen curiously, "Do you even get many customers with a shirt like that?"

The kid deflated like a balloon as he dropped the material on the desk and said in a very dramatic voice, "It was my Ojisan request. I tried to explain to him no matter what I wore it won't raise sells, but he said that shop appearances reflect on upon the first person they see. So he made it law that I'm to wear this as my 'uniform' and if I say anything else he'll instead force me to wear...Kabo."

He shuddered as he turned his head and the man followed his gaze to see a green frog mascot costume occupying on an empty chair. The adult raised an eyebrow, _'Kabo?'_ he turned his gaze back to the teen, "Actually I'm here to see Riyoko." The teenager frowned at the man as he spoke sternly with his crossed arms, "My Ojisan won't see anyone today since he's busy, so I'm afraid you have to come back another time."

The man huffed as he leaned more into the desk looking straight at the teens hard but unsure eyes as he squirmed slightly at the older man's intense stare, "Then can you tell him that Dean Winchester wants to talk to him about a hunt." This time the poor teen did not move an inch, not showing his fear, but the sweat on his forehead betrayed him as he sweated slightly and gulped unnoticeably, but Dean caught it. The teen still keeping his facade slipped a little as he spoke in a small voice, "I'll be back in a moment."

The kid scurried to the back room, covered with a colorful curtain, not even two seconds he came back out looking like he's seen a ghost and with a defeated smile he said, "Hahaha H-H-He told me to go on in….He heard you." Dean watched as the teenager strolled over to the frog costume crying out a river while he put on the frog head. Dean abandoned the troubled teen to get his audience with the shop owner.

As he passed the curtain he walked in another part of the shop that wasn't keeping any trinkets in the back, but a library of some sort filled with books and file cabinets against the walls. Everything looked neat except for a small desk in the center of the room covered with scattered papers as a short old man in his 70's, white long hair, wearing a green male kimbo. He spun around with a calculative look; the old man studied him like a scholar would at a rare specimen for about a minute before it changed into a cheeky smile, "Hello Winchester-san how kind of you to come. If I was forewarned about this, I could've made some preparations for your arrival."

He went on; then he took back his calculative look with a curious voice he said, "But I have to say, I expected you to be…..Older."

The man stood still as if he was caught in an act, but he only shrugs and responds, "So I've been told, but that doesn't matter to you, does it?" The old man silently looked at the man before nodding his head, "Yes, I can see why. Well then, it would be rather rude for me not to introduce myself to a guest." He bowed his body to Dean and said, "My name is Riyoko Kensu, it's a pleasure to be in such a famous hunters presence."

The young hunter following the same style and spoke formally, "As you know, my name is Dean Winchester, and I thank you for letting me talk to you on short notice." The old man smile returned as he talked to , "That's fine when I have nothing else to do but study here on my spare time but that begs the question of what can I do for the Sekiryuutei?"

Dean shook his head, "Please call me Dean. All I need to know is information about a hunt in RISHIRI-TO and about a rogue magician that goes by the name of Marcellus LeTruce."

The old man put a hand to his smooth chin as he hummed while observing Dean as if he was determining if one was worthy enough. Nodding to himself, Riyoko-san walked to one of his file cabinets to his right, to open one of the store holders by placing a hand over the box. A white light flashed briefly with a strange sigil that that looked like a frog on a lilypad glimmered like an illusion before it vanished with the cabinet opening with a soft click.

From what Dean could inside the enclosure was two folders inside suspicious looking that it was the only two he pulled out like he knew he was coming. He returned to Dean he held the files in his arms as he asked seriously while staring into the younger man eyes, "Are you sure you want to follow these leads? They might end up as smoke or a blind alley."

He tried to sound like they didn't matter but you could tell he was worried for him like the case was too hard for him to handle, Dean humored the old man by stretching out his hand, "I don't think I want them, I know I want them. It'll just be another easy picking with a practical joker wanting attention and a little hunt that any amateur could take on. It would be a practice run for anyone that stayed in this game long enough."

Needless to say, it was a warmup for the adult, when you have enough real life situations you thought would've died but made it out alive; it makes you paranoid to think beyond your next target ten steps while having a backup plan. Although there are some occasions where it was best to back down from harder hunts without aid, many of those with pride like his would run in head first and figure out their next move as they fight their opponent while trying to keep their head on their shoulders.

Dean Winchester is a rare individual when it comes to trying to kill the enemy first. The old man knew this as he shook his head as a sigh came out, "The hunt is natural of the two, it's the man that has me worried. This Marcellus man is not what you think, he's crafty, almost like trying to catch smoke. If you plan on encountering him from what I heard, he likes to use hit and run tactics for anyone too strong for him to handle. His unusual behavior is what got many of those tricked into thinking he's harmless, but he's a man that would use any means necessary to get what he wants. Be also wary of his magic as far as anyone knows it's old and powerful, but untraceable arts like any master con man would love to learn."

As he finished the beneficial report, holding out the folders to Dean with a blank expression on his face, testing the young hunter's spirit on whether he backs out or not. Without any hesitation, Dean took both of them and intriguingly opens the first one. Flipping page to page he stops on a face shot picture of a black man with a huge afro in his early 30's, the man looked at the camera wide-eyed like he was caught in the stoplight. Under the photo there was a description list reading:

 _Name: Marcellus Felis LeTruce_

 _Background: International Thief, Murderer, Scam Artist. A former scholar of Grauzauberer Magician Association. Dedicated his research on the translation of ancient tablets, archaeologists, decoding several dead duo lingo spells, studying the ancient black arts, works on several projects with the Three Factions._

 _Description: Able to fluently speak and read any language, quick witted as well as sharp minded individual, able to adapt to any situation or surrounding area. Talented fighter in several hand to hand combat, defensive magic knowledge unparalleled, rarely uses offensive magic, uses illusional images as a first guard._

 _History: Firstborn of a prestigious noble family blood of the LeTruce. Parents: Lady Michelle LeTruce and Lord Armando Letruce, head scientists of both Mineralogist Department and Division 9: Agricultural and Growth, scholar studies ancient runes, both spouses worked as top researchers in the early stages of combining magic with technology early in their career where they employed at Sparks Indus. For the past decade, later during the decade both married and quit their research to raise their son and on occasions act as advisers on new projects._

 _Marcellus Felis LeTruce at a young age showed tremendous capability in becoming a protege, traditionally homeschooled and tutored for the past decade by parents until his attendance of Skyward Magician University as he studied as a student for five years and graduated with honors._

 _During his tour of Norway at an exhibition site that found new found inside the catacombs, killed fellow workers as he tried to steal artifacts as they sought to apprehend with their lives. His family pleads him to turn himself in only backfired as both parents were killed by their son when he returned and murdered them in their sleep._

 _Marcellus Letruce went into hiding for the past seven years and resurfaced for the first time with a different face and new identity. His lands and ownership of Letruce heritage and legacy were to be inherited by his family as sole heir was to be put on hold and eventually auctioned and sold due to debts and lack of ownership._

 _Marcellus presently, a small-time thief that rob valuables from unpopulated town local museums and a professional con artist. A wanted fugitive for the murder of Letruce head family and international thievery._

 _Affirmative Action: Capture on sight, if necessary terminate_

Dean nodded as he reviewed the pages while looking at the photograph to remember the particular individual like a detective and asks while looking down, "You mind if I borrow these?" The old man waiting patiently took the files out of Dean's hand annoying him since if what he read is correct then there were new updates that were hard to get on the man and he liked to take notes.

Instead, the 70-year-old man walked behind the hunter to the other side of the room that he clearly overlooked because a printer was sitting in the corner as it blended in with the rest of the chamber. (Mentally he kicks himself for not seeing that earlier) Dean broke his awe as the old man put the papers in the printer and made copies, he came back to Dean with the fakes, the old man looked at Dean and said to him cheeky, "What? Can't an old man go with the new times?"

The Winchester made an 'eh' sound as he shrugged his shoulders, the old man then said very seriously, "Make sure to destroy these after your done with them. I know that some of you like to keep them as trophies, but it would be hard to explain to law enforcement why you have pictures of your most wanted victims in your room."

Old man Riyoko is the informer, and he's been in this for a while now to know that having official documents of a possibly dangerous individual would be a shitstorm and that someone (him) would be in knee deep shit if they had illegal handed out FBI to Secret Service information to strangers.

Dean looked again at both files before he gave a satisfied nod but then he looked back at Riyoko-san and said a little embarrassed, "Do you have folders?"

After receiving the folders Dean was about to leave when the old man called out, "Also before you go, there's also new reports of Fallen Angels observing particular individuals that catch their leader's eye for some time. I suggest you fly below the radar for now since your 'activities' tend to grab the wrong people's attention."

Dean nodded his head in thanks for it wasn't the first time he caught the interest of high individuals, but the Fallen Angel's was new. The old man humored him once one, "Also monsters have been reappearing all over the country for strange reasons, make sure to have protection charms at every entry and exit."

Waving his hand, "Thanks." He was about to walk out the door when he slapped his head for nearly forgetting his other reason for being here. Dean turning around asked the old man who too was about to go to work, "Hey, do you know a chick that's about yay high (he stretched his hand as high as he could) looks like an albino Jennifer Lopez with two huge spider monkeys on her chest and her bottom half that has eight legs, shoots sperm webs, likes to use Sparky, and quite a bit of a feminist?"

(The last one was unneeded, but who knows could be substantial)

Riyoko-San chuckles at the description as he answers, "Aah, La Viuda Narana."

(Told you)

Dean gave a look of disbelief as he thought, _'I may have failed Spanish, but even I know what that means.'_ As if reading his thoughts the old man could only shrug, "Yes I know, not much match her appearance wise but it does describe her more….unique taste for men."

Dean agreed there was something wrong with that bitch, "Well I'm happy to announce that spider woman is now 6 feet under rocks and toxic waste."

The old man's quirked into a small smile as he said spoke happily, "That great to hear it's one less headache to deal with in this city. Not to be rude but what evidence do you have to support your claim?"

Dean leaned against the door with a smirk as he said, "You know the explosion near the Shonan coast?" The old man asked in a deadpan voice, "Take it that was you?"

The destructive young hunter scratched the back of his head shyly as his answer; the old man sighed as he mumbled under his breath that could still be heard by Dean, "Crazy Dragons, guess the Red Dragon Emperor isn't a name just for show."

The old man appreciatively asks, "Well then that helps us out, so what did you take?" Dean answered as he reached for his waist covered by his black jacket, "A leg." He pushed away the warmer layer to search his small drop pouch that took 5 seconds…..

15 seconds…

One minute…..

Five minutes later…..

His face twisting turning pissed off as he unbuckled his belt to turn the drop pouch inside out to see no holes if it fell out as his gewgaw was supposedly missing. He looked up with an unreadable look as he replayed the last three days in his mind until he remembered one noteworthy night with a feisty pussycat.

 _"~~Ahhh~~~Dean~~~Nyaa~~~Deeean~~~Nyaaaaa~~Fassster~~~~Ahhhhh~~MEEOOWWWW~~~~~"_

At first, he face went to a perverse smile, to disbelief, shock, astonishment, then absolute rage. Dean's eyes turned a bright green glow as the air went from light to so thick that hot steam sizzled from the wall he was next to, as the air reeked of rotten eggs or sulfur.

In his fit of rage he clenched the belt so hard that you could hear the tightness rub against his skin, then he yelled in a powerful voice that shook like an earthquake, "SON OF A BITCH!"

The old man sweated a little as he waved his hands at the enraged dragon, "Dean-san calm down, you don't have let this minor problem get you worked up to where there are bigger tasks at hand. Think about the why's later, just focus on the now. Breath Dean, breath. A man never loses himself to temper if he wants his enemies to gain an advantage over his clouded judgment." After a few struggling intakes the green light from his eyes returned to their original light green color, the air returned to its usual dusty musk smell.

The old man mumbled under his breath as the hunter cooled down his head, "This is why I don't work with dragons." Dean calmed, at last, looking back to the owner with a frustrated look, "I'm sorry about that, it's just…" He gestured at the vacant belt.

The old man nodded his head in understanding, "It's alright, but since we don't the evidence to claim your kill off the spider, I'll just have to take you word for it. I'll send out a few investigators to be sure the humans don't happen to stumble across the body."

Dean was grateful that at least someone was to believe him on something, but it didn't settle with him that it was unjustifiable for him to claim things without evidence, then there was another part of him that cried on the inside _'What about the reward?!'_

Instead, Dean just said, "Well thanks for trusting me in at least something, not much of that going around unless it deals in blackmailing scheming bastards that only want to use my power as a tool. Too bad I got the short end of that stick."

The elder looked at Dean sadly as he also nodded his head with an understanding of how precious it means to him trust someone without any ulterior motives that want him as a pawn in their stupid games. Not everyone has great intentions and when the power comes into play, it's the greedy ones that seek to use as much of it as they could causing as much chaos. Thankfully Dean wasn't an idiot to deal with creatures that promise his great dreams and authority that would make his life much easier, but he wasn't going to play the fool, it happened once, and it won't happen again. They try again and again to bargain with him; then they would try uncivilized methods that, wasn't the smart thing to do with a pissed off dragon. Having one of the Heavenly Dragons was an advantage to have over your enemy and strike fear into any of faction that comes on your bad side both publicly and politically, but Dean's never been one for politics.

For now, the old man spoke to Dean knowing the burden of never to be able to have a peaceful life, "Well you are right about not much trust is going around to the appreciated. But at one point you have to start trusting one person, and if you can do that then it's a start." Dean smiled softly as he wholeheartedly agreed with him, but it would take time for something like that to happen.

He gained a curious look as the elder took a small rainbow bag out his kimbo sleeve and tossed the bright thing to Dean. He caught the bag with his free hand to gaze on five different colored finger traps in a package; Dean looked back at the old man bewildered with the untold question. The old man's mischievous smirk came back as he said, "What? You don't think you're the only one with keen senses?"

The mysterious undertone of his voice was an ominous enough as his eyes for a fraction of a second turned a very deep but barely noticeable glassy yellow; he turned back around focusing on his desk going back to work.

Dean shocked by the small hint the man gave to his 'other self' but he took his cue and left the building as the teenager up front still crying not at all aware of the situation in back, spoke in his same pitiful voice, "Don't forget to come rrrrribbity back to visit the store of wonders (Sobs uncontrollably)."

Dean looks back even when his mind told him not to, seeing the poor pitiful lad in his despicable green frog suit crying out a flood of tears, with a sympathetic gaze he left the shop.

After a few blocks around the corner of an alleyway, he looked around to see if anyone was following or watching, after seeing to coast was clear he bowed his head down with closed eyes as if in prayer. The figure of 'Dean' flickered like a static channel as the whole body of 'Dean' blinked away to reveal a smaller teenager with brown hair wearing the same clothes. Issei sighed as he stretched his muscles to hear them pop releasing the tension that built up in them during the past hour of his disguise.

A bright flash surrounded his left hand as the familiar green gem appeared as the voice of the Issei's attendant spoke **[Issei…]**

The teenager sighed loudly as he responded dishearted, "...I know."

The both went quiet then Ddraig broke the ice as he said plainly **[We've Been Had]**

Issei annoyingly nodded his head, taking a deep breath in and this time yelled in a standard but apparently mad voice, "SONUVABITCH!" The bird flew startled, people on the sidewalks stopped to look around confused, and the dogs howled at that moment.

(Back to the present)

Issei sighed again which he seems to be doing a lot recently as he rubbed his fingers through his new haircut in a frustrated way. Since his last style was ruined and smelled like burnt plastic, he had to change it with his old pastime look, a short fade but with a spiky frow that left a few random front hairline poking in a few direction, like he uses his fingers to comb the hair up then try to flatten it out.

Issei rummaged his pockets on his jacket looking for something when a mighty familiar voice rang through his head **[Issei About What Happened After The Hunt..]**

Issei was not expecting the big guy to be talking so soon but it wasn't unexpected since it was a serious issue could only nod his head wearily, _'I know.'_

The dragon took a cautious tone as if carefully picking the right words to say and not escalate this into another disputation

 **[I Understand Your Situation Is Rather Delicate, To Be Always Watching Every Corner, To Be Wary Of Every Person You Come In Contact With, Hell Even Looking Over Your Shoulder To Check Nothing Bad Is Going To Happening. But That's What Making You Reckless When You're Accepting The Fact That One Day All Your Paranoia Will Pressure You Into The Breaking Point, Making Decisions That Only Guarantee The Slimmest Chance Of Success Of Your Survival...Not That I'm Saying You Make Those Choices All The Time, But….You Risk Your Life Daily, Occasionally Flaunting It To Your Enemies And Also Sometimes Underestimating Them. Like Exactly What Happened That Night.**

 **Kid, I Don't Want You Ending Up Dead Because Of Your Suicidal Tendencies When You Wanted To Do It Alone Or Try Careless Planning.**

 **Remember One Thing From Your Past: You Literally Have Been Through Hell And Came Out On The Other Side, You Don't Instantly Become A Great Man By Walking Through That Fire Or Fighting A Battlefield Of Forgotten Monsters That We Wished Stayed Dead.**

 **Great Men Only Are Great When They Have Someone To Go The Ends Of The Earth And Fight The Bloodiest Battles For. Not Just To Prove Something To Others, You Have Already Proven To Yourself.**

 **You Have Something Else To Fight For And Someone To Live By, Whether You Realize That Or Not, You Have Something We All Desire But You...A Human Possess That We The Older And Most Powerful Beings Hope For: A Second Chance To Not Make The Same Mistakes And To Find A New Way Of Life.**

 **Right Now, You're Doing The Same Thing You've Done In Your Past Life, But I Think That This Time Why It's So Hard For You To Overcome Your Challenges Is Because Your Brother Isn't Here To Show Your New Faults And That's What Making You So Impulsive To Danger. Issei I know That It Might Be Hard For You To Do, But For The Sake Of A Better Future, Just Try….Try To Live For Yourself]**

Issei's eyes closed softly as the dragon counseled him for his unorthodoxy methods of not being careful, going in head first for almost every situation, and mostly being a lone wolf, no help as of lately. His planning usually is him taking a first approach to his enemies to see if the man or creature is weak enough to finish off without dancing around doing extra work that the enemy could take enough time to plan further ahead of him. It never ends well from the ones that escaped him, as for Issei is also gets his in some way for scarring to remind him that he is indeed not invincible. But the way he looks at the scars reminds him that he still can feel pain and that pain tells him that he can…...Issei stops there; he wouldn't get into depressing thoughts, now he is to look insightfully at his friend…..yes that's right, friends words.

For all the times Ddraig watched out for him and guided the knucklehead through his darkest hours he deserves that much since he stuck with him at the beginning of this crazy rollercoaster. The big guy is one of the closest people he could ever have the pleasure of meeting, better even, to be stuck with.

The tension that had unknowingly been on Issei's mind left him like he cleared an unwanting headache. Then he opened his eyes just as the plane began moving on the runway faster and faster until the aircraft slightly shook as it drifted into the air, all the while Issei remained silent mentally and vocally til the light 'Pinged' overhead indicating that it was safe to take out electronic devices.

Issei let his hands resume back to roaming his pockets as he sincerely thought, 'Thank you Ddraig, I know at times it's frustrating to put up with me (Ddraig huffed humorously) _but...'_ Issei smiles graciously, _'You were so patient with me, every time I said things to you that made me look like a shithead and total prick.'_ Issei then added somberly as his face fell showing the guilt that's been eating away at him from the inside. _'Then, when the stupid finally caught up to me, you still pushed me up on my feet when my legs stopped working.'_ Issei's eyes stared blankly lost in his distant memory, _'Then when shit couldn't have gotten worse, it did.'_ A brief flash of an unpleasant memory forced its way into his head as the pain he once felt came back to him was enough for him to break out in cold sweat pulling him back into its despair.

He snapped out his traumatic thoughts when he felt a twig of pain in his head like a little migraine growing in the back of his head and like it first came it went. Issei blinked and smiled in the inside, _'Thanks again.'_

The dragon growled **[Don't Mention It]**

Back to his line of thoughts Issei with less atrocious feelings, he spoke earnestly to Ddraig, _'Out partnership is what kept me alive until now from all the dumb ideas I've had. It's also one that let me see thing differently that not everything is out to get me. I….I haven't asked this since we met but after a while, I think now is a good time to ask.'_

Ddraig grinned in his head like a maniac **[You're Not Going To Propose To Me Are You?]**

Stopping himself, he reviewed his words as it did indeed sound like a marriage proposal. Chuckling a little brightening up his mood, _'Bitch.'_

Ddraig retorted **[Ass]**

The atmosphere between the two dwindled to a relax setting giving Issei the push he needs to say to his dragon in the arm (Pun), to set aside his pride and start right now a real partnership, a true friendship should have begun to open with, _'Will you help me?'_

Short and straightforward words, a complex question to a complete stranger since it's such a vague thing to say, it could mean many things like now or later. But to the Red Dragon, he got the underlining message Issei wanted to say but didn't have enough practice to ask, 'Will you be my friend?'

Issei could tell Ddraig got the message since they both synchronized down to the very strings of his DNA, hiding things from Ddraig was impossible when the second soul can tell by body language alone, and he resided in his being! So even if he lied, Ddraig could just see the truth by merely feeling what's wrong.

Right now Ddraig imaginarily tilted his head to the left and a face that could've been read as 'Do you even have to ask?' face, the dragon's famous cocky ass grin returned as he answered his host with complete honesty and confidentiality **[Always]**

All the stress built up inside Issei lifted and fled his body like a demon being exercised. A smile touched his face from Ddraig assuring tone; it was times like these that Issei knew were life special because you knew that hard times were coming and that you just met a person you could significantly rely on. No matter the cause a friend would help support even if it meant for him to be damned, although a real friend would keep his from damnation.

As Issei resumed his pocketing Ddraig gave him another word of wisdom **[And Remember, War Isn't Around Every Corner]**

Issei went along with it, but it would take some time to adjust like always since his whole life before had been nothing but war, _'Of course…..Oh, there it is.'_

Issei reached inside his jacket to pull out a black iPod with black earbuds wrapped around. Until this day Issei never got over the fact that he can't listen to music while driving, is like how can he breathe without lungs? The dragon's host had to revert (Degrade) himself by getting himself one of the younger generations entertainment gadgets that he reluctantly received from his parents on his birthday that he would rather be caught dead with if he was his old self.

Nothing special about the iPod other than it's black along with the earbuds as he so badly to at least wanted some headphones but couldn't take the along. He either wanted to put it in his bag or carry it around his neck and Issei has standards by not being flashy to wear headphones around his neck like some DJ, he likes being stellar from just being him. (A badass!)

His fingers stopped as the voice of Ddraig interrupted his show tunes **[You Know The Old Man Was Right About One Thing: You Have To Start Trusting Someone Soon]**

Issei returned to his eyebrow stature, _'I already trust you.'_

Ddraig shrugged his shoulders in a 'more or less' manner.

 **[To An Extent, Plus I Don't Technically Count As A 'Real Person' Since I Am Apart Of You, But You Know Who To Start Trusting First When You Get Back]**

When it came down to it, all was needed to be said was baby steps, a long course of counseling but someday he'll find it in him to tell others what he's been, though. The black iPod blinked to life as one of his songs he had on hold resumed.

~~Shook Me All Night Long~~

*Click*

Issei skipped that one, for now, feeling a little bit angry as he remembered that particular meeting that could've gone his way **[You Can't Keep A Grudge Against Her Forever]**

(You should say that to Albion)

Issei let out a frustrated sigh as whined inside like a child, _'But all that hard word for nothing, just to be stolen by a sneaky…..Cat!'_

Ddraig reminded him of one important reason why he should let it go, and it would work **[Well, She Did Give You Her Virginity]**

Nobody can stay mad at the first the gave their first time to, Issei tapped his chin thoughtfully and said submissively, _'Fairtrade.'_ After all let this be a reminder of not keeping valuable piece laying on the ground as you make sweet love out of arm's length.

Inside his mindscape Ddraig yawned as he finished his chat with Issei **[Well It's Been Fine And Dandy But It's Lights Out For Me. Remember To Close The Blinds, So You Don't Think We're Crashing And Start Pandamonia. Don't Want To Get Arrested Now Do We?]**

The ancient dragon teased the teenager as his host unconsciously shut the window blind a little irritated for giving him a phobia on something that could happen.

Ddraig then commented to his partner a little sternly **[Also Know This Partner, You Don't Hunt Monsters]**

Issei's bewildered look covered his actual face as he replied mockingly at the misplaced dragon, _'Wow Ddraig, I didn't think you'd be turning senile because that's exactly what I do.'_ Ddraig shook his head as if to say 'what an idiot' as he said sagely **[No You Dolt, You Fight Bad Guys]**

The silence that followed left the young hunter stunned as he reviewed over what Ddraig thought of him as sure to many he was a hero that killed monsters, and he wouldn't attack innocent ones. Sure he was weary of those that could mean harm and he would outright threaten them if necessary but over the year with the presence of the Heavenly Dragon he calmed down by the time they 'bonded' on his exploits, while he lost himself in the mission with one goal in mind to do whatever the cost.

That's why he always prefer to work alone so that he doesn't get attached to people. If he can't know the person for long to start liking them, then he can just move on and forget them eventually. It won't hurt when something bad happens to them, even now he tries to separate himself from others but not intentionally, it's all comes down to how his old life treated him from all the time they spent on the road never settling down.

In the end, all else doesn't matter except for family. But this time, maybe….Just maybe he can go with friends to start his new path in life...Baby steps after all. Now it's only the question of who would be friends with. (Man he starting to sound like E.T. 'Friend?')

Issei skipped randomly on his iPod and found the perfect song for this ride.

~~Drums~~~Slow Ride~~~

(Slow Ride: Foghat)

' _Well might as well start here.'_

He closed his eyes and planned on resting the entire way there that was until the plane shook slightly a little that made him want to scream but held it in.

Those sitting around the teenager that could see his face contorted in a sick/hateful look every time the plane shook gave him a look of pity thinking that it was the boys first time flying.

(3 painful hours later)

The plane shook once more, and Issei was on the verge of getting arrested by the air marshal by looking like he was going to cause mass hysteria. The lights overhead turned on while the Captain's voice told them they would be arriving in 10 minutes to Issei's relief as he slowly removed (peeled) his fingers off the armrest, taking deep, shallow breaths and releasing it with joy that he doesn't have to stay in this flying death machine for long, _'Home Sweet Home.'_

(Sweet Home Alabama: Lynyrd Skynyrd)

 **It is complete! I'm terribly sorry for the wait for so long. The fates have yet decided what to do with the chapter so I had to start off with ties with important figures then go into the actual main plots.**

 **This only is to focus on Issei and his relationship with his Dragon companion, for the audience to know what kind of bonding these two have as for Issei who is still cautious about the things that want to eat your soul. More chapters on ahead I should get to it since Thanksgiving is over and now it's going to be on more skips but it will still be focused on main points of the Arc. Some funny scenes here and there but I can't beat around the bush if I want to envision this story having at least a good write up.**

 **So then give me reviews about this and again sorry for the ait the next one will be soon as I already have it written down on my Sticky Pads.**

 **So Until next time on next Digimon…. Whoops wrong story,**

 **Pineapple in and out**


	5. Introduction Out Of The Way

**Hello, my fellow readers and new followers that lasted this long. I have to ask but can you guys help me with my reviews on this story of mine? I need some pointers on the holes that keep coming up on this story not to make it a flimsy plot. There are some lines that I've written that may have mislead most but what I've had has been covered for the other characters in this story. I don't want you thinking I've done something that doesn't fit the story or keep certain information out that would make others drop off this story because it is poorly written.**

 **There's plenty of holes that I will need to cover further down this storyline, and I will need feedback of what I do need to know.**

 **So for the duration of this time, please enjoy this new piece I thought over for a couple of weeks get into the start of the original Highschool DXD series.**

 **Bring On The Noise**

 **Note** **: I don't own any of the** **Supernatural** **series or** **Highschool DXD** **.**

 **Dean Talking "..."**

 **Dean side comments (...)**

 _ **Dean Thinking '...'**_

 **Draig Talking [...]**

 **Draig Talking Out Loud "[...]"**

 _ **Draig Thinking ['...']**_

New Plaything

Chapter 5

(Observation view)

The clicking of heels skipped across the marble floor inside a narrow hallway in a frantic pace, the runner swayed side to side like they were using skates to dash across the ground. The person stopped suddenly to lean against the wall apparently looking fatigued to readjust the glasses on her face. A few strands of black hair obscured the right side of her face, with no delay to take in a few quick breaths she determinedly moved on, turning a corner to her right she found a plain old door with a name captions written in golden letters embedded in the center of the door frame.

Without waiting to readjust herself she body slammed into the door while twisting the golden knob at the same time sending her flying in the room with a bang, stumbling in she bent over taking in the air greedily as her hands placed on her short skirt. Gathering her strength to stand up, she ran her eyes around the room to see it laying in a mess with books and papers scattered across the ground until her eyes laid on a black rolling chair behind a stylish wooden desk with a name plaque typed in golden letters reading…

"You!"

The person sitting facing away from her said in a mild voice, "Me."

Again she repeated her word but with less enthusiasm, "You."

The chair squeaked as whoever said, "Uhh, what's my line again?."

The woman's face lit up like a hot iron as she spoke with furry, "You…..You….Gerrr…" Her teeth grinded against each other, "How about explaining to me why you didn't show up for the Pendragons council meeting about an hour ago!" The black roller swirled around to show a man in his early 30's with black hair that spiked in the front, velvet purple eyes, and a smile that matched the mischievous look in his eyes. "Then I suppose they wanted?"

The lady groaned in anger, her hands placed on her hips and stood straight up looking furious and authoritative, "you were expected to talk about their Geonosis research team, something about the Holy Elemental. You've been begging to get with them for months! Now they're mad that you stood them up and demand an explanation!"

The man pumped his fist into his other hand like he just realized something, "Ah!" Then without care, he propped his feet on the desk with both his hands went behind his head in a careless manner, "Well it's simple, say to them that I don't need their help anymore." At first, her mind went along with her boss since this was a regular thing for him to do to set up meetings and not attend to them, "Ok."

But then she remembered something that made the woman's jaw dropped as her demeanor sagged, bewilderment overtook her speech as she said shakily, "B-B-But w-wait t-t-t-that's-s…." Her voice exploded, "WAIT A MINUTE! You've Been Complaining For Over A Decade About Working With Them And Now That They Came Here You Suddenly Didn't Feel Like Talking To Them!"

' _What a dick move!'_ Was all she could think.

The man shrugged in a careless way, "It turns out I don't need those old coots. I found something else that could...Or rather will be more helpful than working with those suck-ups." The look on his face held a promise like a child would be expecting a gift they wanted for Christmas.

Although the woman's mentality was perishing in metaphorical fire as her emotions raged across her face and went into a dark, depressing state, "Heh, I guess then I have to inform them to the best of my ability, there won't be no easy way to get them to not give a bad review of this meeting with rest of the head Pendragons. Plus, I have get back to the overdue paperwork for the last...Well...With all the clients you neglectfully ignored…" Her bearing started to strip down in front of her boss melting faster than ice cream, "I don't get paid enough for this..(Sobs)..All I want is to go home to my bed, my TV, my puppy…...Or a cruise….A long, looong cruise…(Wailing)... _I want my cosmo's_." She said the last part in a heartbreaking whisper like her lover was leaving her.

Seeing that depressed look on her face as she covered her teary eyes with her white sleeve gave the man no choice as he sighed setting his feet on the ground as he interlocked his fingers in front of him on the desk he said coolly to the woman who was going through the five stages of death but in reverse, "Those sordid men wouldn't let their precious research be known even if we came to an agreement. Their animosity towards us may have constricted more when they started relying on our technology for their holy swords, but it's all been contraband from them as they did so behind our backs. The compromise between us is some research notes based on their previous wielders, but not test materials that I need from the labs; I wanted an actual research team that studied the Pendragon gene to study if their Holy element could attribute with a certain project of mine." He waved his hand dismissively in the air, "It's more of a hobby than work, but there is something else more promising."

Behind the sleeve, her face twisted into something worse than before as her now started to mumble out incoherent words in a not so happy voice, "Hobbies….Write that down….Couldn't even gamble to save his….Retailing to Devils….Can't go home anymore….No more _**beaches**_ ….."

The lazy bum sighed as his secretary was on the verge of a nervous breakdown or developing a split personality, "Relax! Stop with the whole Teddy Daniel's act. I know the Pendragon's would never agree to this, but to strengthen their bonds with the Grigori, they'll gladly do it, with a smile on their face. I knew they were planning on something big when the Holy Sword Project commenced, I could only see minor points of what they were making before they shut the doors on me. So I have a rough idea of what they're attempting to do and how they plan on accomplishing such an unqualified project. But I think it won't be as fun to know how they plan on gathering the resources without getting them to try to steal our materials to help advance their experiments and think that they can get away with it and not get caught...again."

He told his secretary frightfully flat out like this was an everyday occurrence, in typical cases people working not so close would be hysteric to know that a major company, one that is well known in the world is trying to double back on deals while trying underhand maneuvers at the cost their entire kingdoms (He chuckles inside) fortune. She's been in long enough to be trusted with his secrets, after all, he personally (Wiggling his eyebrows) evaluated the woman and her background, finding nothing wrong with her accepting her into as his secretary in less than an hour.

For the record that's the fastest hired help, he's gotten so far, willingly as a first.

He didn't even complain at all, who doesn't want a lady in her early 20's whose 5'9', emerald eyed, breezy black haired so light that he could feel no weight to it at all. Radiant white skin that doesn't give her some poorly malnourished look but one that compliments her tone to untouchable glow (not matter how much she tries to get a tan). Her face perfectly adorable heart shaped if her hair fell around her shoulders, along with her plump ass to stands out even when she stands up. And not to mention her attentive firm bulb sized breast that could hide a few things and could also be perfect for motorboating.

She was wearing her standard outfit her boss picked and customized himself; she even knew it's just eye candy every time she came in, just to humor him she wore it. A white buttoned shirt with a few unbuttoned on top to show (to tease) her neck down to her delicate area and disappearing between her twin valleys that his hands have a few times wondered down but held himself back for any lewd acts his secretary prohibits him from. Business before pleasure is a proverb that he's willing to boot out his books if it's cockblocking him from getting to her but he has to abide the rules in the Grigori if it means to keep order.

His secretary snapped out her dark mood while signing at the workload her boss gave her and reported, "There's also your next visit to the Norse Realm to meet with and Lord Odin and their Generals the 15th his month, another appointment with a representative from the Shinto Fraction to discuss the trade. Then a from Global Comms, following the speech of Norwell, the Banquet of Queen Elizabeth, covered by the open ceremony in Libya, then open charities founda-"

"Haaa." The purple eyed man heaved as the list went on, "So much to do this month, at this rate I won't be able to indulge myself in life's simple pleasure like walking in a park on a sunny day, sightseeing, nature walking, going on a stroll on the beach barefoot, collecting interesting new trinkets, picking up girls, drinking with a buddy, exotic strippers and playboy-1'

This time he got cut off by his secretary while she loudly cleared her throat giving him an annoyed glare, "Regardless you have responsibilities to uphold, and there won't be any excuses to be late for any one of them, I can't believe you made Barquel stall for two hours at the Battle of Babylon anniversary and at the end finally showed up looking like you rolled out of a hangover."

The man exclaimed, "There was an open tiki bar and casino! The gallery would have waited, I had a blast with the guest of honor that night, why don't you yell at him!"

His secretary replied in a fury, "Because he came back on time without spending the entire night drinking away with you and those bimbos you were hanging out with! You made after the recital and Barquel was so furious that he opened his eyes!"

She stopped her ranting to shiver at the memory, "It was terrifying." The Vice Governor General rarely got angry over things too unimportant to bother him but when it did people will know why he was given the title 'Thunder of God' just because it was rare when he get pissed doesn't mean it wasn't hard to piss him off. He took work seriously at the Grigori because he believes that trouble could begin at a moments notice, so him along with he sleeps there as well so it wasn't trouble for him to go home and even if he did there wasn't anything there for him to return to ever since his wife…

"Barquel had a part to play in the ceremony, except his went longer than planned to cover me." He said shamelessly, "I apologized for my absence and improper attire, so no harm was done."

Her right hand came so fast to her face; she slapped herself hard leaving behind an imprint of her right cheek not that anyone could tell with it covered up.

She started to mumbled to herself again, "Of course you irresponsible…...Why bother….Might as well….Too much stress...Not even 30 years old and I got…...Carefree attitude…..The whole world will go…...I'll murder him myself…." The man laughed nervously as his secretary plotted his demise which in turn is appalling for him when he gives out more private secrets giving her perfect blackmail for about anything.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! I'll go with Barquiel to engage on more important assignments; I'll personally deal with those and let the administration finish off lesser business pacts or contracts. Make sure to replace me for the upcoming get together's and let my representative know that nonnegotiable bargains won't be spoken of until they have my final say. I'll talk to the Generals later on and get with my top researchers to get on with some projects while I'm not present. (He said with substantial grievance for loss of his precious research time), let Penemue darling handle the commercial trade, you know how shy she is, just let her work behind the scenes."

His secretary dutifully taking notes and gave him a blank look as she finished writing, "Your not going to overbear Barquel with work, then drop the rest of your half with him like an unwanted child?"

He chuckled at his assistance skepticism, "He's got enough to deal with alone this month; the guy needs to send some time off. Plus I have lacked Corporeal Department with our fellow fallen, so I guess I have to observe the progress overseeing the recruits and newly fallen to see if any we have got newcomers with any hidden power or Sacred Gear potential."

' _So you admit to leaving him with the heavy load.'_ The young social worker thought as she adjusted her glasses as they leaned too far onto her nose, she looked back at her unpredictable boss confused, "But isn't that the reason you invented the screen machine that determines a person's possession of a Sacred Gear and potential?"

He concurred with his secretary by waving his hand again , "Yes, yes, but that doesn't mean they know how to use it. It's more interesting to see what the item is myself than rely on machines plus there's also the fact that I'll be able to teach them the proper way to use it so that they won't accidentally misuse the device and set off the damn things' ultimate form too soon for them." He's seen it happen once or twice where some hot shit thinks they could handle their Sacred Gear like some third arm and in the process set off some of it's unforseen feature hurting the user itself. It was kind of hilarious for a moment until they get seriously injured possibly crippling them for life, it was inappropriate to laugh at them at the moment but still…

"Idiots the lot of them, they need proper guidance. Who better than this awesome sexy genius? It's really inspiring how fast their willing to learn by applying a little pain to their body." If it was anyone else hearing this they would've thought he was some sort of sadist but to her it was his way of getting results in a more _rejuvenating_ way which usually ends up with him playing games on them rather training.

The woman scoffed at him, so she decided that if he was going to act like a child than he might as well be treated as one, "You know." She said in a lecturer tone, "There's a reason why we have people called 'Professionals' that help others develop their skills to their full capacity. There's also researchers from your group that knows a thing or two about most Sacred Gears, so it's not needed for you even to be there when you have work here that needs to be done."

The man instead said in an upsetting state, "But I wanna be there! To see the moment when they first awake their power! Then watch them grow from the ground up as they are planted WITH THESE HANDS!" He drooled out a little from his mouth animalistically like a dog with rabies as he wiggled his fingers in a way that would've gotten him arrested.

Turning the tables onto the poor underpaid worker as she put up her clipboard with notes in front of her slowly supposedly making it act as a shield from a beast while she talked to him while facing away, "Ok! I get it! You want to see the awakening yourself when it happens! No need to explode over these obstinate acts or self-satisfaction obscene affections-"

The man shot up on his feet by jumping onto his desk while foaming came out the corner of his mouth, "OBSCENE?! This hobby is something more than just a form of pleasure-loving! It gives me the challenge to make people into something spectacular! These items are no joke either; this isn't some cheap thing you find at a convenience store! These are tools that have been hidden and used by people of legend that knowingly or not used these wonders to fulfill ideals that changed the world!" he said with uncontrollable passion with his eyes blazing with awe. For the time she served him as his secretary, she comes to realize that when you have a job that makes you do the same thing over and over again, you start to develop that 'split personality' from all the routinely work boarding lining mechanical. While you start doing boring things to take your mind of of work like counting stripes on the curtains, picking at crevasses on the desk, spinning in the chair, making your own entertainment, mimicking other people, making your own jokes, randomly making phone calls, the list goes on. To the point that boredom is dangerous, because at times like these her boss becomes unstable person showing his true self behind closed doors (not in a dirty way...Sometimes), and she's mostly his 'touch back to reality' nearly every time it happens. This is one of the many reasons he ditches work to escape the madness of paperwork. Plus a few thousand years of this you'll become a master of keeping yourself entertained, and for him, it became his hobby. The need grew as so did his hobbies, from picking lint from his pocket to collecting Sacred Gears while making prototype stages artificial Sacred Gears.

Without a doubt his secretary was afraid at his shift in personality where at one moment he's your best friend to a deranged Willy-Wonka psycho, like gears he shifts much exactly like other high powers, must be a requirement.

Her knees quivered with fear, lowering herself down to make herself smaller, "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! Do whatever you please! I have zero problems with your request! JUST PLEASE, DON'T T-!"

Pain erupted on her ankle as she bent down a little further, "~Owie~" The raging lunatic was right in front of her in an instant, "Are you alright?" She sat on the ground holding her ankle from the sprain she must've pulled from running in high heels. "It's fine, I just need to sit for the moment." She grabbed the arm rest behind pushing herself up with the aid of her boss. While tending the sprain she kept up her business like demeanor, "Also two more issues needs your full attention." He lazily nodded as he inspected her ankle, "There's been movement with the new group, they seemed to be disorganized at the moment, but their numbers continue to grow. If they keep on grabbing others attention other factions they might be required to-" He held up his hand interrupting her again but this time with a grave face on keeping the lady's annoyance aside he explained, "I've placed spies within the group, their movement has several Pseudos on alert, but it's all too soon to act when they kill off the Stray's and keep a distance from any Factions. Even if they did kill off our Fallen, it was justifiable when we attacked first, but if this gets out of hand I'll personally see to the matter." His eyes hardened into that of a warrior he lived up to be. He's partook in enough wars to see that this was just a pointless schoolyard squabble, but to be safe he'll play the peacemaker to make sure no one was foolish enough to start anything. It's a cycle that he won't tolerate to those who disrupt the balance, he'll see to it personally that this group will behave or there'll be dire actions.

There was no need to address the situation any longer seeing the look on her bosses face, she nodded her head as she passed on the other subject, "That said, Lord Kokabiel leave of absence has risen of recently from him not attending the General's meeting and conferences, questions of his attendance are being directed to you, so how will you tell your subordinates that he's finally picked up on your habits?" She asked but this one genuinely curious to why Lord Kokabiel is avoiding his job for training those in the art of the sword. General of the Legionar of 365,000 Fallen, it's his love of fighting and power that seated him as his War Advisor besides him being one of the first to fall. He worships war and openly encourages others to take up their arms and be ready for the supposedly upcoming war or just to keep their teeth sharp when the time comes. Although the old war hawk says it's for the greater good and to be prepared it was just an excuse to fight to his heart's content, something about him sends chills down her spine every time he drops by.

It didn't seem that way to her boss when he just smiled like everything was normal as he said in a calm voice while still checking her out where she was sure wasn't injured. "I'm sure it's nothing, maybe he needed some time off from work, he needs some space to breath from all these craziness happening. And who knows? Maybe he found a new hobby to vent out his frustrations that been having lately or he's finally found a girlfriend that likes him for once." As he occupied his hands by rubbing her making the secretary sighed out of relaxation his brain was moving at a fast pace thinking out what his fellow fallen brother planning, _'What are you up to Kokabiel?'_

The secretary only shook her head at her boss to relaxed answer, and she didn't have it in her to even care from all this folly coming from her boss when he was just serious about a minute ago, "Also one more thing." He looked up to see curiosity in her eyes as she pointed at his hair, "What wrong with your hair? Did your lab explode and finally balanced out the color?"

The man blinked at her strangely before he realized what she meant, he exploded with laughter at the indictment, shaking his head slowly he also pointed at his bangs, "This? Na, I just wanted to try out something new." His hair sparkled like someone threw water on his head before grew brighter on his bangs turning the black in the front to a golden shade. Like an illusion, his image of being a mature older man shimmered like mist clearing off him turning him from the thirtyish-year-old to a handsome young man in his late twenties. She shrugged her shoulders at his strangeness believing that he does what he pleases not that she-

His hand somehow found it's way up her calf towards the lower part of her skirt while he was still smiling like it was completely normal, rubbing it sensually. She knew where he was trying to go with this and she had to put her foot down before it got any more ideas, "need I remind you that work is excessively pooling in and Lord Shemhazai-" Her now younger boss cut her off which he's been doing a lot lately making her overly annoyed at this point, "Yeah, yeah, meetings, paperwork, counseling, the works, but I think that you need a break from all that massive overhaul of boringness-"

' _I wonder whose fault is that?'_ The secretary scowled with a twitch of the lips, "-Plus the strain here won't be going away soon, and it would need some skin contact for it to work. So in other words: just let the doctor do his duty." Before her eyes, as she blinked once his suit changed into a white long-sleeved coat with a red cross armband on his left bicep.

Leaving her little time for her to observe his hand gently rubbed her bruised ankle as the other went up her thigh touching her soft spots with light massages. Slowly she let herself melt under his enchanting fingers. Her mind melted from the rub down as her boss leaned in between her legs and started kissing her bruised ankle lovingly at first then with more aggression his mouth crawled up at the end of her skirt then leaped onto her exposed neck like a leech. By the end of it, she stood no chance as the purpled eyed man flicked his fingers behind her back locking the door magically and the only sounds that were heard were the secretary's moans of, "Ohhhhhh, Azazel-sama!"

Azazel grinned inside his head as went down on her, _'Damn, I'm good.'_

 _(3 Weeks Later)_

Walking down an open street, a brunette rubbed his face annoyingly like headaches as he made his way towards academy grounds. It wasn't helping him relax either that the whispers made their way around the flow of students that seemed segregate into boys and girls populace.

It only annoyed him further as they talked about certain group that has been harassing him as of recently, "have you seen the great two Onii-sama's the other day? Hah, they're so fit so perfectly together like white on rice, it makes me wish that I can get their attention for a least a second."

A random teenage boy said to his other two male friends as they passed by him his buddy commented back, "Yeah, I would do about anything to get in a room with those two."

As talk rocked back and from one group, in particular, the male counterparts which took up the majority of the school grounds gossiped, "Haa~~~Kiba-San! I feel so special! When we were walking by him the other day, I got the courage to ask him to karaoke and he talked back to me! I'm finally getting noticed!" The girl next to her put her head down, "But he didn't agree to come with us." The one who spoke earlier waved her hand, "Don't worry it's because he gots important things to do right then, next time he'll come. I know it!"

Issei passed through the gossip goers trying not to remain invisible but naturally, someone in the crowd had to look his general direction and recognize him, "Hey, isn't that Hyoudou?"

Like ripples in a pond, the teens turned their heads towards him seeing the teen rubbing his head. Those with interest whispered lower around him as he made his way to Homeroom he could hear the randomness of several people as he passed by his observers, "Can you believe that Hyoudou was selected to be awarded 'Youngest Athlete of the Year'?"

"He's also broken track records on the relays both long and short distance."

"Not only that but also he's also been at the National Judo Tournament and made First in the Finals."

"Damn, he's about good in studying as he is in sports. I heard that he's majored in many studies, several teachers tried to put in a grade above but he refuses and chose to stay with his normal class."

When the word sports was mentioned the girls commented, "Have you seen him working out on the field the other day? I just got hot flashes just by looking at him."

The topic had turned much to his displeasure.

"Ahh, ~~~I just want him to hold me in those big arms of his."

"I wanted to go up to him the other day and hand him my water bottle but it would be too embarrassing!"

"Not only strong but smart as well! I've heard he's been taking advanced college courses, it's so cool!"

Trying and failing to block out the noise around him, Issei kept walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Walking into the building that looked more of a business center with its three levels of studies and in pristine condition due to constant maintenance for it being a popular academy now turned co-ed but with the ratio still outnumbered by the girls 3:4. Issei's classroom held on the second floor which is only used for seconds years which each level goes by grade.

On his way to Homeroom, his body reacted with a small pinprick in his neck as though someone was looking at him. He could tell from others that tend to awe at him this one held something different, it felt like they were looking at him with suspicion. Ever since he got into this place he's been having this weird feelings or signals flaring in his brain or gut telling him that people were looking at him differently so he listened to them (Mostly his gut, it's closer to his stomach and that never failed him).

Not wanting to scare his 'followers' Hyoudou deliberately turned around very slowly while walking backwards he was greeted by (not surprisingly) a group of girls, what was different though was half were looking at him while others were staring at a blonde haired guy with a small mole under his eye and a smile that he looked more poster-face. Issei decided to have small fun by using his sly smirk by twitching his lip up looking a little cocky, it got instant reactions as the girls around him squealed with happiness before turning to each other talking about whatever little fantasy goes inside their head.

Issei's eye met the blonde's and a silent eyebrow rose, his eyes flickered to the blonde's shoulder and standing behind him next to the wall he saw a small white haired girl that looked like she should be going to middle school. Her hazel narrow eyes stared at him a second before she averted gaze with a nonchalant look before walking away, disappearing into the sea of fangirls.

Quickly as he turned to the blonde he sent a silent message with his eye's, _'I know what you're doing.'_ In response, the blonde just stared blankly at Issei as they both turned around and walked into their classrooms.

Mathematics turned into Poetry with half the class paying attention including Issei who was on the last of his nerves from the poorly written and boring literature. Their teacher a bespectacled woman in her late 50's brown hair with a few white's here and there, wearing the standard teaching uniform which fitted her neatly and look more of a business suit: Black skirt that went below the knees, opened black fit jacket that revealed a white buttoned up blouse with a black tie.

The lesson progressed on boring enough, Issei's mind wondered as he recapped of how he had gotten into this mess in the first place.

 _ **(Flash Back)**_

"There is no way in Zeus' Asshole that I'll go."

"Issei! Language!"

Ignoring his father's criticism, Issei said in a more hostile voice, "I'd rather get both my arms amputated and my head shaved then go there."

A female voice that spoke with unwavering conviction said to the reincarnated, "You don't get to decide if you want to or not. We said so and that's final." Issei stood his ground literal by getting to his feet and exclaiming to his mother, "Where was the 'I place my faith in you' speech? How come your siding with dad on this, when not once have I ever done anything you disagreed of? I want to discuss this first before you two decide some major changing around here! You two still want my answer!? Well, here it is: NO!"

His mother bowed her head, sighing at her son's refusals. She met Issei's unyielding lightly golden brown eyes that reflected his strong will fiercely like the Great Wall, not even two seconds it soon crumbled into fear as his mother gaze bored into his head like lasers, making the mancho teen subconsciously shut his mouth, sit down, and obediently listened to her decree.

"You will be going to Kuoh Academy whether you like it or not. I am the ruler of this house (His dad coughed, but was silenced by his wife's glare) and we're only doing this solely to secure your future and what's best for you. Things like this never happen without a reason, so if it means to change schools then so be it, I won't let you avoid this opportunity just because you're squeamish being around a lot more girls."

Issei huffed, while he still shook his head in rebuttal. His reasons were shot down by both his parents when he tried convincing going to a different school than that one. The one he currently attended had been alright for him, but over time he had to go to a better one which was fine with him, although his parents only looked so far and jumped at one that seemed too good to be true and signed him up without his knowledge, he put his foot down. His opinion at the time didn't matter much to them since they already signed him up without his consent, and it currently lead them in a heated argument, but still, his parent's hard headedness made it all the more impossible for him to change their minds.

In a low hardened voice, he tried, "Not squeamish around girls, it's that I can't stand those gossipers. It's annoying enough about how they talk about me and whatnot. It was fun at first, but it went way beyond that when they try stalking me and only worsened when the confession letters rolled in."

His father pushed his glasses up to the nook of his nose while he frowned confusedly at his son, "The stalking is creepy, why is the love letters starting to trouble you?"

Issei looked at his dad with a serious look and a sharp voice, "Because I get them even in the boy's locker room and that only means two things and I don't want to know if it's either a chick or a guy that confessing their undying love to me. Plus they stole a pair of my underwear and I hope to God that it was one of them than one of the guys I shower with."

He felt so uncomfortable afterward he started taking showers after school at home, it wasn't funny. Issei would rather have one of his girl fans get an afternoon with him than some stranger stealing his extra pair of briefs.

Both his parents paled, his mom was the first to recover trying to get rid of those disturbing thoughts, "Then that's more of a reason to transfer to Kuoh, to start fresh." Issei snipped in a sarcastic voice, "Yeah because being surrounded by even more chicks will help solve my dilemma."

Issei couldn't help but wonder what the hell his parents were thinking of when they signed him up to be transferred to Kuoh just when things began to 'slightly' settle down at his old school. Sure there was the occasional missing briefs and creepy vibes he gets whenever he walks home alone but it was a major improvement from last year...Don't get him started. Girls were getting rid of their childish crush and getting actual boyfriends, the boys got over their jealousy and start accepting him as one of them, things looked like it could turn into a semi-normal life but like all good things it was about time that something bad had to happen and before he knew it the rug was swept under his feet. It was too cruel, like getting thrown back in a tank full of piranhas after escaping the first.

His mom still pursued the idea, "It doesn't have to be that way. I know that the environment might be overbearing but you will come to love it, the education there is the best around and it's attached to a college so that'll help with the advanced courses you're taking, it'll be easier than waiting for the summer to get help, all the staff there are qualified so there won't be any problems." Issei rubbed his head for the twentieth time, trying to nurse all his troubles away and failing.

The teen knew about the academy before his parents even brought it to his attention and it's not that he denied the facts that it indeed was a good school, he's even considered actually going at one point.

Until he learned the truth about that place.

It happened one day last year as he was walking as usual around the shopping district when he accidentally stumbled into some exotic chick handing out fliers. He was going to ignore her by until a little crabby voice in his head told him that she was something else and without raising suspicion he bumped into her apologizing to the strange girl while taking one of the flyers without her noticing. Afterward, he shadowed the girl for the rest of the day, he tried trailing her when the sun came down but she vanished behind an empty dead-end alleyway.

He had his work cut out for him from there he researched into the mysterious flyer and it ended up with him at his computer on a website called 'Satan's Little Helper'. The shady site explained that there are two ways to contact them, one was through the flyer if the person needed assistance all they needed to do was to think of the person and they would appear before them. The site further explained that the ritual only worked by holding one of the flyers or they would just us the normal way and take it online as they also had one of their employees take other services through the mail and such. It was mind-boggling that whoever did this was working it on a normal website that sounded like it could be used for illegal deals but they reassured people that what they do is more of a bargain where you trade them something of equal value of what you asked nothing bad like granting wishes like the flyer..."-Least there you'll might be able to make some real friends."

His mother added on quietly but he heard breaking his train of thoughts to look at her questioningly, "What do you talking about? Of course, I got friends." Both his parents didn't say anything until Issei clarified, "He's the guy I work with on my part-time job." His mom looked at him strangely, "You mean that strange adult that came by that one time and took food from our fridge and left without a 'Hello' or 'Goodbye'?"

Issei shook his head disappointed, "Ok, first of all, his name is Renji and I work for him at the scrap-" "Junk Yard." His father butted in inclining his head to the side nonchalantly. " .Shop." Issei enunciated with heavy pauses, facing both he spoke in a low tone "I apologize on his behalf for his lack of…attitude, but he's a good guy once you get to know him and yes he's a good friend of mine."

Both his parents looked at each other exchanging a worried look before they turned back him his mother's voice strained as she spoke to her son, "But you don't have any friends your own age."

Issei chuckled non discerningly, "I do have others my age." This time it was his father oddly enough who asked, "How many? What are their names? Where do they live?" In a sharp voice, he added, "Better yet, when have we ever met them?" The silence was the only sound that came out his mouth because it was true, no one else his age would hang out with him, even those on the sports team see his as someone to look up to like a role model than to spend time with. It kind of hurt to know that he probably won't have any at his old school now that he's become too popular for anyone to approach.

His parents must've seen the look in his eye as their face soften up and his father said to him gently, "This is why we want you to go. Sure there's all that great benefits but also a new way for you to finally meet others and have good relationships with, we don't want you to be lonely."

Issei shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not lonely, I got things more important to do."

"That sounds like an excuse, if you could not get a friend at your school who you've known for years then we failed as parents to notice." His mom getting emotional as his dad placed a hand on her, "We know how hard it is for you to connect with others, I thought it going to be impossible for you to put up with anyone. Almost like you didn't want to try to connect."

Issei scratched his arm as a nervous tick, how close to home she hit. It wasn't like he done it purposely but he couldn't help but drift apart for others that don't get him and he doesn't blame them with all the crazy stuff that's been happening in his life. It's sad really that there possibly won't be another person out there that can relate what's going on with him, to make up for it he had to put up a wall between himself and others to shield himself.

It was understandable at the time, he just came out of war and he needed his space so he did what any normal Trans-Dimensional person would do: Not talk about it. Bottle it up and throw it out into the ocean, it was his past life this one he swore to make a new one and he'd be damned to let his demons run wild and hurt those he cares for.

He needn't worry of anyone ever finding out about him, his past remains buried and the world keeps moving on. It was going fine too until he left arm started to itch and things got more complicated and that began a whole new adventure.

"But when I picked up that flyer at first, I didn't see of how great it would assist you in your future." She gathered herself to look at him and raise one finger at the front of the house, "But one who would walk through that door and wanting to see my little boy." She broke down as his dad put her into his shoulder. Issei just watched as his mom pulled herself together thinking about how much pain they've been going through to see their son come after school with no one next to him, it broke them. Sure they were proud of him being a sporting prodigy and practical genius that could achieve his goals and go up and beyond the standards than any of his peers, in turn it not just separated him from others but made them feel less superior to themselves instead making him into an object of awe than an individual that wanted someone to socialize with.

Goddamn, his parents being so sentimental.

And Goddamn himself for having a bleeding heart.

Losing the energy to fight this one-sided battle he stubbornly pushed on asking, unsure at this point to them or himself, "If not?" His father reached over grabbing his son hands gently asking, "Then keep looking."

It had been both their main worry that he won't be able to share with things going on with his life with other teenagers since Issei from a young age has been a little…Special. God, when did his life turn into a teenage soap opera?

Not speaking to anyone, in particular, added, "And maybe a girlfriend his age." His eyebrow twitched as the moment was ruined, "Really Mom?" He asked in a condescending tone either his mother caught it or ignored, "Yes, like going out with a girl that isn't twice your age." the atmosphere turned away from depressing to amusement as Issei throwing a half-hearted annoyed look at her, "My relationships are not to be questioned by either of you two." His father smirked proudly while the other scowled at him from his interactions with women he's been with, and that was women with a capital W.

"I got to ask, how do you do it? What do you say? How usual good are they in-OWW!" His stopped dad clutching the back of his head as his mom finished punching it, the housewife glared at her husband before turning back to glare at her son who raised his hands in front of him while he shivered from 'intense soul glare' which looks like it could cut like razors into your heart. "I ask because there could be decent a girl out there your age who isn't married, in college, or has kids." Issei shrugged with his hands still up, "Well I didn't ask to be a chick magnet, it just happened. They just came to me as bees do to honey."

Technically some of it was true but not if he were to apply his 'disguise' which the ladies love more, from time to time when he would leave as himself there were girls out there that would seek him. What he learned, later on, was his dragon libo which causes him to unconsciously release pheromones to a small but deadly degree out from his body every couple of months.

At first, when it happened he was at the mall downtown on a weekend doing his normal shopping when he started to sweat slightly enough to glisten his skin to a small degree, he shrugged it off as normal heated since it was hot. First, the lady behind the counter looked at him eye candying him (which he likes to think that he is) which gave him an ego boost, she wasn't half bad looking herself. That's when he noticed that nearly all the ladies present young and old had the same look in their eye like he was a piece of meat ripe for the taking and one minute later it turned into a nightmare as a group of girls chased him around the area until he lost them in the clothing store, ironically. He had to literally scale the walls in order to avoid detection of the crazy women and made it home in one piece.

After Interroga...questioning his tenant he learned what his dragon libo could do and that it would happen to him until he learned how to control it. Which wasn't helpful since both don't know to control when one wasn't human and the other was, well-

"Things like relationships won't be helping me go along with this idea of changing schools." Firmly his conviction will always out win in the end, no matter the cost or consequences he will not change his mind. Both parents looked at each other one last time, a silent conversation passing between them.

Looking at him cooly this time with one last trick up their sleeves, "Besides that, she'll be closer to where you'll be going." Issei's full attention went toward his mom, "What? Really?" Getting a nod from both his parents, for the first time since this argument he stopped to reconsider, if _She's_ going to be closer to where he's going then he'll be more comfortable with the idea, even if it damaged him in the process.

Feeling as if this was the big gun's they were waiting to pull by the looks on their faces, he slowly was losing the will to argue. A cheap shot but it has its benefits, as they 'cornered' him, finally about an hour of arguing he gave in by letting out a small unenthusiastic huff, "Fine." Both broke out their proud smiles while inside the Red Dragon Emperor's head he could only think with a cringe, _'Going to a school run by goddamn Devil's, how bad can it be?'_

 **[Probably How You Think]**

' _Shut up, Draig.'_

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

Not a day goes by that he wishes Draig would've kept his big fat red mouth shut, the school's unofficial protectors have been following him everywhere around campus. They thought he wouldn't notice and Issei had to admit there were times they were hard to catch but some of the new ones were too eager and there also the fact that he's a veteran Hunter, so it would do a little more than some peeking around corners or hiding in the buses to fool him. Sadly, it was too childish even for his standards of spying, plus his co-pilot would warn his of the others when they got too close making it more difficult for them to approach him alone.

They didn't suspect a thing about him knowing about the 'other side', he was too careful covering his tracks the past weeks that if they confronted him, they would've thought he was just another normal... Well above average high school teenager. But Issei knew they smelled something on him so naturally, he avoided them, with no confirmation on what he knows they would have to assume that he did something to awake his power without knowing what he truly is.

He's been through this play so many times at different places around the world it stopped being funny after the eleventh time: imposing as a simple high school transfer student which happens to host the unnatural, he would be recruited by the small time nobodies or in rare cases: Nobles, after smelling the dragon on him and by trying every method to make him a part of their ranks. After meeting with them and being informed of their position and explaining themselves (the usual bore) he would contact a few of his associates and find whatever he could about them.

In some cases, he didn't need to look far, which ended up with him having to dispose of several bodies and several hours later be seen with a shovel along with a gallon of lighter fluid.

For weeks these kids 'harassed' him by requesting his presence, but he always gives them the slip at the last moment, so they resorted by sending him invites via Letters because he wasn't the most approachable of individuals. But so far that plan also failed when he throws them away along with his 'Fan Mail' seemingly mistaken it for those 'creative literature' he gets in his locker by the end of the day for the past several weeks. It's becoming more of a chore with dodging direct confrontation and the spying, then finishing off his day with disposing letters and escaping from just about everyone along the way.

He knew things wouldn't keep up like this forever, he's been pressing his luck so far that for all he knew it could ha-"Would Issei Hyoudou please report to the Occult Research Club. I repeat, Issei Hyoudou please report to the Occult Research Club after school."

As the Student President finished her announcement everyone turned toward said person some with little worry (Girls) while the others thought it was a popularity thing, although they could've been wrong seeing the intense annoyed look on his face and it wasn't because the Perverted Duo were seething with jealousy at him for meeting with the Beauties of the school.

He had to jinx it didn't he?

With everything going on in his life, this had got to be one of the most bothersome moments he'll ever face. This time he couldn't avoid his problems so better to get it over with now rather than them doing something drastic causing problems for everyone.

Along the way there he stopped at the local vending machine then headed towards the big rusting looking building with a lackluster look on his face as one would wear if being told to go to the principal's office. After passing through a couple doors and by a warded door with chains crossing it off for intruders which was no doubt in his mind was the Forbidden Room, he made it to the right place on the second floor that had a sign hanging outside the door labeled "Occult Research Club" very carefully he grabbed the handle and walked in.

Inside the room was way different from the rest of the building not because everyone except one was male with the exception of himself of course, but of the expensive Victorian fabric design which only made sense because of who this individual was related to.

It was a small gathering with about six people, his stalkers sat on pristine looking couch around a coffee table that held sweets and two cups of tea, 'The Prince of Kuoh Academy' Yuuto Kiba and 'The School Mascot' Koneko Toujou seemed to be quietly chatting with each other until he walked into the room which caused them to go quiet and instead gave him either a smile or a tedious look. At the end of the room the rest were standing around a slick black hand carved looking desk, from his right was a tall bespectacled woman with straight black hair extending past her knees and light brown eyes which he had to guess was Tsubaki Shinra the Vice President of the Student Council, next to her was the Student President herself Souna Shitori who just stared at him expectedly. On her right, sat the center of all his headaches: Rias Gremory the only person to successfully annoy him to no end both (in)directly, her red hair and bluish-green eyes studied him before she settled with a small smile, flanked to her left as the loyal servant Vice President of the Occult Club Akeno Himejima the only female he knew that gave him slight chills when she did her stare like what she was currently doing on Issei like a set of murder hungry crows as he made his way to the couches.

Giving himself some space between them Issei stopped at the edge of the table as the Gremory stood up from her seat making the candles on top of the fake skulls flicker giving the place the otherworldly vibe. She shifted back into her neutral look as she broke the silence, "You're late."

He looked at the redhead with his eyebrow cocked, "Oh, my bad. It wasn't like there were signs all over the place leading me to the second floor of an abandoned building with no one to guide me." She flushed a bit at the accusation while everyone else was impressed at Issei's control of himself and not drooling over Rias like every other schoolboy but they knew he was someone special. The black haired beauty Akeno was the first one to respond by covering her mouth with her hand, "My, my our little junior here is quite the forward one isn't he?" Ignoring the looks she sent at him he decided to ask, "What do you want from me?" The redhead got over her embarrassment, "I'll gladly explain, but first would you please take a seat."

Looking at the group with hawk-like eyes he shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the opposite side of the other two Occult Members. Both watching him intently like he was going to pull a gun out his ass or something. Once more the Rias gained his attention by clearing her throat, "Now then, if we may begin. On behalf of the Occult Research Club, we welcome you."

' _At last.'_ was left unspoken but everyone thought of it. Issei tilted his head back looking at the two preened extras in the room, "What about them?" For the first time, Sona spoke as she pushed her glasses back up her nose, " , I too send greetings from the Student Council but we'll speak more after this, it involves certain details that need to be addressed." He didn't say anything except look at her, making her wonder a bit if he intended on actually staying when this meeting was over or longer than he liked from what she heard he wasn't the type of individual to stay long after things that bored him or got him riled up. Looking back at Rias, the Club President asked, "I sure you're wondering what you're doing here, well first I like to ask you a question." She looked deep in the eyes, "What do you know about myths?"

Issei never broke his eye contact, but he mused inside, he never thought she'd ask him THAT question straight up to his face. His mind went back in time way before nostalgically from his mom dying inside a burning house to going with his dad hunting ghosts with him and his brother, then hunting monsters both thought to be impossible or unkillable. Then his meeting with God that promised his brother a safe life while taking the other to another world with monsters more out in the open and more destructive. At first, he was furious that innocent people were basically exposed to dangers without seemingly any form of protection until he saw things that changed his view and only left more questions until he got them in the most unexpected way.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 **[Can You Please Calm Down?]**

"SHUT UP! IDOL HAND!"

Grabbing a knife from the kitchen, he went to the table laying his arm down as he pressed the blade against his upper elbow. He prepared for the most agonizing pain he's ever done to himself.

 **[That's Not Going To Work]**

Ignoring the voice, Issei's 10-year-old hand gripped the handle so tight he knuckles went white.

Then he _**pressed**_.

Instantly the kitchen blade snapped from pressure flinging from the table then to the floor in a spinning fashion before lying still. Issei just stared at the end of the broken knife with betrayal as a stray thought came to mind that this was going to take a long time for him to come to terms with.

 **[Guess You Still Have A Few Blonde Hairs To Spare?]**

"Son of a bitch."

 _ **(Present)**_

Returning back to the now, he looked at her and said casually, "Not as much. Why? Is this on a test? Gonna quiz me or something?" Ignoring his comments she continued, "Let's just say hypothetically speaking you were to meet one of these creatures what actions would you take?"

Instant home based commands filled his mind, _'Seek, observe, follow, document, exploit, kill.'_ His Hunter side whispered his code into his head, it would have until his newly integrated principles wrestled trying to overwrite the old 'him' code of conduct. Choosing his words carefully he said with a bit of false hesitation, "What I would do.. is find out what it is by observing it at a distance then decide if it's harmful to anyone I would take my own measurements to ensure that it doesn't happen."

He answered with a cocky grin on his face.

"So teach, did I pass?"

With the same natural look on her face she inspected him, judging silently to the point where he was getting annoyed, she nodded to herself before smiling almost boarding overconfident even as she spoke, "What if I were to tell you that they were real and that your standing in a room full of them right now?"

His eyes roamed around the room before settling back to her, "I would say you needed a better disguise." narrowing her eyes almost dangerously she asked, "What is that suppose to mean?" He shrugged his shoulders casually, "That the leader of a spooky club turns out to be a monster in plain sight would be too cliche for anyone who watches enough horror flicks see that coming from a mile away."

He pretends not to notice how the only other guy tried to hide his smile from his President, Issei looked over at the Student Council President, "Well Velma, your in on this as well?"

She seemed confused at first, but decided to leave it be, "We're all apart of this and if I had it my way we would have done this later but due to certain reasons," Sona glanced sharply at Rias who shifted uncomfortably, "we agreed to meet with you at the earliest convenience. Also," she bowed her head slightly in his direction showing surprising humility to him and shocking the rest of her friends, "I apologize on behalf of the Student Council for calling you out earlier since it appears that you don't like the attention."

He raised an eyebrow and thoughtfully agreed that he hates it when the spotlight was on him making his mood sour. Once upon a time he would've liked the attention but now he'd rather be another face in the crowd. It's funny how one could underestimate fame, he pities the famous people. He responded by shrugging his shoulders, "whatever."

It might've seen as a disrespectful gesture but it was the best thing they're going to get out of him if the reports were right right about him.

Sona didn't even blink at his careless attitude, Rias took back the reins, "Hyoudou." She said with a serious voice, "what I'm about to tell you may change the way things are for you. Be warned though it will surprise you." He raised his eyebrow even higher, "nothing at this point can surprise me." she muttered under her breath, "you have no idea."

She raised her volume in a dignifying manner, "Then it's only appropriate I introduce myself properly this time." She stood up walking next to Sona with Akeno trailing behind her, "My name is Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Clan one of the remaining 72 Pillars of the Underworld, and I am a Devil." At that last note, two large black leathery wings popped out her back as her Vice did the same as well.

They waited to see his reaction but were met disappointingly at his blank face as a matter of face his body didn't even freeze. The casual look he presented made them stop until they saw the movement of his hand reaching for his pocket that made everyone tense from Kiba's fingers twitching to Akeno hand that briefly sparked then Koneko's eyes that narrowed a tad bit more if you looked hard enough. When it reached to the point where things looked like it was going to escalate badly Issei pulled out a small book along with a wrapped up piece of candy. At the sight of candy, everyone relaxed and watched Issei take a pen out writing something as he sucked on the ball of sugar.

His odd reaction aside, Rias continued, "We under this might be overwhelming(Slurp~)...So please listen as(Suckle~)...This place is a front(Smack~)...Doing our real jobs(Clicking~ Against~Teeth)...That also includes contracts with(Smack~Smack~Smacckkk~) Muu! Can you please stop that?" Rias exploded at his rude behavior, her Vice was giggling behind her hand at Issei's clowning around while Kiba and Tsubaki thinly lifted up a lip from Rias outburst even the stiff as a board Sona looked slightly amused.

Issei toned down the sound although he did look up from his writing. Put off by his attitude Rias tried to control her temper by breathing through her nose and out her mouth, gritting her teeth she asked, "Is this all just a joke to you? this is serious, I don't want to sound presumptuous but if this doesn't seem interes-"

Issei silenced her with one finger pointed up as he continued doing whatever in his scratch book. Finally, he looked up meeting her eyes with a neutral look as he tore out the paper gently laying it in the center of the table for all to see.

Looking closely everyone saw with enhanced vision a perfect copy of the Gremory Sigil. Befuddled at the drawing Rias was caught between awe and caution of someone drawing a detailed sketch of her family's Sigil (which was no easy feat) and seeing how this mysterious prodigy who had no prior history of the mythical side of the world knew what her family's symbol looked like.

Nobody said anything for a while until Issei broke it, "You know, I was never one to believe in coincidence, but for me to move school's that so happens to host Devil's at first I thought nothing of it, then there was the espionage (Both Koneko and Kiba looked slightly embarrassed from the looks Rais sent them) which I thought was another of overly crazy fans that like to stalk their celebrity crush (Both of them felt quite annoyed) it took me a while but this."

He tapped the paper, "was the deal to seal it all as I wondered where have I heard the name Gremory before and it sure wasn't from my Playboy's (Rias face didn't even twitch at how casual he said that) and imagine my surprise when I ran into this gothic chick that handed out these strange flyers."

He flipped it over and etched on the back read in black bold letters, **'Your Wish Will Be Granted'** Hardening his face he asked not so friendly, "what the hell were you thinking?"

Rias flinched as if she's been hit while the rest conditioned their minds for any upcoming assault from the person they thought was clueless. Sona narrowed her eyes as she seemed to put together a puzzle while Rias recovered fast by using his tactics enforcing her intent on him, "Who are you?"

Instead of shriveling with fear to her surprise he shrugged her off like all he felt was a slight chill as he continued talking over her question.

"All the time I'm walking about, there's your servant always on the job handing out these complicated, delicate, powerful flyers to complete strangers like...Candy. Which could do much damage-which it did, badly and that is awfully irresponsible for a couple of brats." He enjoyed on how the Club President tried to reel in her temper as wisps of energy flew from as and he only fed more fuel to it (just to spite her) by flicking the candy wrapper off the table to the ground.

Before she could go off into a bloodrage he quickly asked, "why would Devil's move back in after the previous 'protector' abandoned her duties letting the _**things**_ " He said with disgust, "-run amok? Did you really expect that all will be well after all these years this town will be handled by you?" Issei glared at the redhead, "So let me ask you: Who the **hell** do you think you are?"

Sona sensing her friends anger reaching its boiling point, so she decided to step in before she did something she'd regret, "we are the currently designated caretakers of Kuoh Town," Sona pointed out, "our superiors have seen fit to give us this responsibility and so that your informed our leaders have consulted with the land's rightful owners due to an agreement they made long ago and in exchange we now possess this territory with all due rights."

Her claim was met with an intense look, "Right Owners? You mean those shunt-ins that never seem to do anything even when their home is being attacked because they're a bunch of cowards?"

Rias got fed up being ignored she stepped forward looking ready to beat the disrespectful human, " , I don't know why you're treating us with such hostility, but let me be clear out intentions are nothing but-"

"Why? Why? WHY!?" Issei yelled out the last word scaring Rias back one step as everyone else remained silent stunned from his outburst, they still prepared for an attack as the teenager retained his anger, "Let me tell you why: A couple months ago I got informed that some monster was kidnapping the homeless from Tokyo city. It turned out to be a deeper personal reason than that. She had a vendetta against men and wanted some elderly women to use as incubators for her children. Why should this concern you or me bother telling you this? After all, Tokyo is not apart of your 'territory' so it shouldn't matter. But this-"

He points at his sheet of paper, "-Should, it was used to catch and kill a lot of people. It allowed her to trace them back to their homes by some magical mobo jumbo means."

Rias went on defense, "That's impossible! Our Summoning Sigils are unable to be used by anyone else who isn't apart of our family. What you're suggesting is some rouge Devil broke down the Summoning paper that is empowered by our family's magic and somehow used it to reserve-track unsuspecting individuals?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It's up to you whether to believe me or not."

"Excuse me, before you two start arguing. I'd like to know how you are aware of our situation and how you seem to know these things?" Sona interrupted. It took Rias a moment to calm down and realize her friend was right, he hadn't yet explained how he knew these things. But to be fair she did get blindsighted or sidetrack (depending on how you look at it) when he started insulting her in front of her Peerage and friends.

Issei seemed to like Sona more than Rias from the way he looked at her, "It's my job to know what happens in this town, I've got friends who are prepared for any-" A vibrating noise came from his pocket stopping his speech mid sentence. With an annoyed look he pulled out his phone flipping it open with practiced ease, what he read on the screen made his eyes grow softer. Closing the device he got up from his seat, "I'm leaving, how about you send me the rest of it on my desk. Big chance it might get thrown away along with my letters from my 'One True Love'."

He said as he reached halfway to the door when a hand clapped down on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Hyoudou-San but we insist you listen to what we have to say." The Prince of Kuoh Academy said with an apologetic smile.

Issei, on the other hand, glared, "Oliver Twist, I _insist_ you take your damn hand off me before I break it." Blondie's mouth twitch as he slowly removed his hand

"You're a Hunter!" Rias blurted out.

That invoked something interesting. Everyone except Sona had the look of awe or shock on their face. In a flash of light, Kiba summoned a sword aiming it right at the prodigies neck narrowing his eyes.

"Well, this is awkward."

 **Indeed it is… Well, I'm back. What more needs to be said? It's been what two years? A lot has happened. You most likely want me to say something and here it is….I'm sorry. I promised but I didn't deliver and most likely I lost a lot of respect from you guys which I don't blame you. I getting back into it if that makes you any happy. This is still my main story and I have others I want to include so there's that.**

 **Also, I want to say this that if anyone saw this story and wanted to make it better than it is already I encourage you to do so. YOU DO NOT NEED MY PERMISSION TO MAKE A STORY OUT OF MY STORY! Use my story to create one of your own! I don't need to tell you that I won't be mad if you do or write any copyright infringement against you, do as you please! I just want to people to compete with me to see who has the better plot. I'm all about that plot….. Moving on! I will be continuing this story so for the next weeks, you'll be getting updates from me on other projects I intend to do and try not to make them a one hit wonder. I'll try to at least give them a few good chapters before asking someone to take over. But again let me say I'm sorry for not posting anything but now I'm back and won't stop now.**

 **Until then see you next time,**

 **Pineapple**


End file.
